Un jour pour toute la vie
by Choka
Summary: Ils étaient deux enfants que tout opposaient. Mais c'était sans compter la plus belle journée de leur vie... AU, Tiva ! - ABANDONNEE.
1. Un jour parfait

_**Hello tout le monde ! Vu que la saison 8 m'énerve un peu en ce momement (mais pas de spoilers, chuuuut), je poste un troisième OS, Tiva, bien sur, mais un peu différent des autres cette fois... J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

Tony DiNozzo commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père l'emmenait en voyage d'affaire, et encore moins qu'il le laissait tout seul le temps de conclure un accord. Cette fois ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle, le petit garçon d'à peine 10 ans, et demi, s'il vous plait, était assit en tailleur sur le lit d'un des plus prestigieux hôtels de Tel-Aviv, en Israël.

**- Allez, Junior, je reviens ce soir, fais pas de bêtises en m'attendant, et ne sors pas, surtout**, avait déclaré Anthony DiNozzo Senior en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

**- Mais 'Pa, y'a rien à faire, ici...** Tenta le petit garçon, avant de s'apercevoir que son père avait déjà filé.

Tony sauta de son lit, et poussa lui aussi la porte de la chambre. Vous connaissez les enfants, on leur interdit quelque chose, et ils accourent le faire. Tony ne connaissait pas grand chose à cette ville, et comptait bien mettre à profit cette journée pour la découvrir. Inconscient des dangers d'Israël, c'est rieur qu'il sortit de l'hôtel. Tony marcha jusqu'à la plage, situé en face, et s'approcha des vagues. Il resta quelques minutes à batifoler dans l'eau, avant d'entendre quelques sanglots étouffés. Il se retourna et aperçut une fillette d'environ 9 ans, assise sur un rocher, se tenant le visage dans les mains. Le petit italien s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda, de sa voix d'enfant, étonnée et innocente.

**- Hé, pourquoi t'es triste ?**

La petite fille se retourna vivement et lança dans un anglais quelque peu hésitant :

**- Mon frère y va partir...**

**- C'est nul ça**, compatit Tony en hochant la tête. **Moi ma maman elle est morte.**

L'israélienne pleura de plus belle, avant de se retourner vivement vers l'autre.

**- Mais t'es qui toi, d'abord ? **Se braqua-t-elle.

**- Je m'appelle Tony,** répondit-il.

**- Ziva**, lança la fillette en tentant de garder une contenance.

**- Allez viens, on va jouer**, proposa Tony.

Ziva attrapa la main tendue par son nouvel ami, et le suivit dans l'eau. La mer était chaude, les vagues douces, le soleil rayonnait, le climat était parfait. La journée serait parfaite. Les deux enfants passèrent la journée à se raconter leur vie, plus complices que jamais, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Tony racontait à Ziva la mort de sa mère, son père qui changeait de femme comme de chemise, les longs voyages qu'il devait supporter. Cette dernière, quand à elle, lui parlait de l'entraînement que le sien lui imposait, de sa petite soeur, Tali, d'à peine 4 ans, et de son frère, Ari, de 16 ans, qui partait en mission pour le Mossad. À midi, le petit DiNozzo partit chercher de la nourriture à l'hôtel, alors que la fille du directeur du Mossad allait acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie du coin. Ziva goûta les hamburgers, et Tony les falafels. Elle l'écouta attentivement relater le dernier épisode de Magnum, alors qu'il retenait assidument les leçons d'hébreu qu'elle lui donnait. Et c'est ainsi que, minute par minute, heure par heure, la journée s'écoula. Sous le soleil de plomb de Tel-Aviv, les rares passants pouvaient voir deux gamins que tout opposaient discuter et jouer ensemble. Ils échangeaient leur culture, leur savoir, leurs rires.

Mais le temps passe toujours trop vite, et, le soir arriva. Ziva devait rentrer chez elle, et Tony rejoindre son père. Le soleil tombait sur la mer. Le plus beau coucher de soleil de leur vie, un de ces moments ou vous ne voulez qu'une chose ; profiter de l'instant présent. Alors, mus par une volonté naturelle, inébranlable, ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un bisou d'enfant, simple et léger, mais empli de promesse. Un baiser qui scellait un pacte, leur pacte, celui de se retrouver un jour. Cela pouvait être dans 10, 15 ou même 20 ans, quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient l'intime certitude de le respecter. Ce n'était pas un adieu, c'était juste un au revoir. Et qu'importaient les océans, qu'importaient les cultures ou les langues, car pour l'instant, le monde était à eux.

_**Voilà, c'est assez court, je sais, mais si vous avez aimez, le bouton review est juste en dessous de vous ! :D (en plus ça rime * o *) D'ailleurs, j'ai une question, j'en fais une fic ou je laisse comme ça ?**_


	2. Bombe à retardement

_**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et suite aux supplications de certains, oui, j'ai décidé de faire une suite ;D En plus, ces temps-ci, c'est pas l'inspiration qui manque, alors autant en profiter. Je ne pense cependant pas que l'histoire sera très longue, elle ne dépassera surement pas les 10 chapitres. Enfin, voilà, enjoy !**_

_- Moi aussi j'te l'promet qu'on se reverra..._

Ziva se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que le souvenir de cette journée hantait ses rêves, occupait ses pensées et monopolisait son esprit. Le savon qu'elle avait reçu de son père n'avait nullement effacé de sa mémoire ce merveilleux samedi. Elle visualisait parfaitement le sourire du petit américain, ou italien, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. La petite israélienne s'était mise à suivre Magnum en cachette, dans l'espoir de l'impressionner le jour ou ils se reverraient. Car, dans son esprit de gamine de 10 ans, tout semblait clair ; il avaient fait une promesse, et il la tiendraient. La fillette fut tirée de ses rêveries par la voix du Directeur David.

**- Ziva ! Habille toi et habille ta sœur, vous allez être en retard à l'école. **

**- Oui papa**, répondit-elle de manière quasi-automatique, comme un robot qui n'aurait que cette phrase à la bouche.

Ziva enfila un short en toile et un t-shirt vert, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Tali. Tali. Sa sœur. Celle qui était tout pour elle, qu'elle pourrait protéger à n'importe quel prix. Elle réveilla en douceur sa petite sœur, avant de lui passer doucement ses vêtements. Depuis le départ de sa mère, puis d'Ari, elle avait l'impression de devoir tout faire. Son père, bien trop prisé par son travail au Mossad, n'avait pas une seconde pour ses deux filles. C'était pour ça que sa mère était partie, elle ne supportait plus la pression, les assassinats, tout ça qui, au bout d'un moment, s'étaient accumulés, comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser.

**- À quoi tu pense, Zi ?** Lança alors Tali, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

**- À maman. **Finit par lâcher la plus grande des sœurs. **Aller, viens, on y va. **

Ziva n'était pas la meilleure de sa classe dans toutes les matières, mais surpassait les autres enfants en langues et en sport. Les professeurs la respectaient, pour eux elle était "la fille David", ou encore, "la fille du Directeur du Mossad". Les élèves, quand à eux, la craignaient parfois. À vrai dire, Ziva était une enfant solitaire et comptant peu d'amis.

**- Ziva t'm'as écoutée ? **

Décidément, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Tony. Elle le voyait, en face d'elle, sous le soleil d'Israël. Comme la dernière fois. Ziva se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Sa seule amie. En qui elle espérait trouver une confidente, peut être. Pourquoi elle lui en parlait un an après, ça elle ne savait pas.

**- Oona... Commença la fillette, Tu sais je me suis fait un copain, il s'appelle Tony... **

**- C'est génial, ça**, lança l'autre fille en battant des mains. **Tu l'as rencontré ou ? À ton cours de Krav machin ?**

**- Nan... Fin... Je...** Essaya Ziva.

**- T'es amoureuse !** Compléta Oona, folle de joie et plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Ziva fixa son amie. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'amour, à part ce que les adultes lui en avaient dit. Son père disait que c'était "une grosse connerie", Ari pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Et sa mère... Sa mère, elle lui aurait sûrement dit que c'était très beau, l'amour. Oui. Mais Sarah David n'était plus là. Elle était partie pour l'Europe, dans un pays froid et où les gens étaient gentils. Loin d'elle. Ziva avait du mal à réaliser que les dires d'Oona étaient vrais. Son amie pouvait se montrer fine psychologue, mais c'était tellement dur à concevoir, à accepter. "Amoureuse", c'était un long mot. "Amie", ça sonnait tellement plus cours, plus simple. La fille du directeur du Mossad regarda la pointe de ses baskets taille 33, avant de déclarer d'une voix plus assurée :

**- Nan. C'est juste un copain, Tony. En plus y habite pas ici. **

Ziva attrapa son cartable et fit un geste de la main à Oona pour lui dire au revoir. De cette conversation, elle n'en retenait qu'une morale. L'amour, c'était compliqué. L'amitié, c'était vraiment plus facile.

_**Alors, verdict ? C'est vrai que Ziva peut paraître assez mature pour son âge, mais je l'imaginais bien comme une petite fille solitaire, et puis avec une mère absente... Enfin, voilà quoi. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Tony, promis, mais je veux des reviews, avant ! Aller, hop, le petit bouton, là, juste en dessous...**_


	3. Le réveil

_**Je poste le nouveau chapitre, sur Tony, comme promis. Et j'en profite pour dire merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui suivent ma fic, Gwenetsi, EloOdie, MarieCeline, PinkBlueGreen, Nanoushka, Solealuna, ContentsPriceless, **__**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**__** et babs92. Ha oui, sinon, j'ai décidé de donner des titres aux chapitres ;)**_

_**ENJOY' :D**_

**- Héé, P'pa, tu viens ce soir, hein, tu viiiens ?**

Virevoltant et sautant de partout dans le salon, Tony, véritable pile électrique de 12 ans, se pencha vers son père qui lisait le journal, semblant très concentrée.

**- Tu m'écoutes, 'pa ? T'as pas oublié, ce soir y'a le match de baseball du collège. Je joue dans l'équipe minime, tu t'en souviens, hein ? Tu l'sais papa, hein, hein !** Insista le garçon.

**- Junior, arrête de sauter partout, tu vas casser quelque chose**, finit par répondre DiNozzo Sr.

Son père lui fit un signe de la main lui signifiant de s'en aller, et Tony repartit, penaud, tout en attrapant son sac de classe. Il sortit du jardin et courut jusqu'au chauffeur qui devait l'amener à l'école. Un chauffeur. Parfois, il trouvait ça franchement ridicule. Mais vu le collège privé pour gosses de riche, qu'il fréquentait, son père tenait absolument à ce qu'il fasse bonne figure. On ne savait jamais, le petit Tony pouvait toujours devenir ami avec le fils d'un de ses associés.

Arrivé à l'école, il commença par les discussions habituelles sur la série qui était passé la veille, avant de faire des pronostics sur le match de cet après-midi. Il n'avait que trois heure de cours avant de pouvoir jouer, et il ne comptait pas vraiment apprendre quelque chose pendant ce temps. C'est fier et le regard malicieux qu'il entra dans la salle de classe, non sans ses quelques minutes de retard habituelles qui faisaient criser les adultes. Il s'assit à sa place, à côté de Léonard, le petit génie de la classe, qui lui assurait ses moyennes dans toutes les matières, évitant que son père ne le jette à la porte. Il soupira quand Mr Fitch passa prés de son rang et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

**- Mr DiNozzo, puis-je voir ce devoir que je vous avais demandé il y a quelques jours ? **

Oui, Tony détestait vraiment cet endroit, avec ses profs trop sérieux et leurs vouvoiements insupportables. Il fit un clin d'œil à Alizée, la jolie fille qui faisait rêver tout les garçons de sa classe, avant de regarder le prof avec un sourire parfaitement innocent.

- **J'l'ai pas. En fait, faut qu'j'vous explique, hier, j'ai fait mon devoir, et puis je suis allé regarder Supercopter, d'ailleurs, vous l'avez vu l'épisode, m'sieur ? Il était génial non ? Enfin, vu votre âge je pense que vous regardez plus des soap, non, sans vouloir vous vexer. Et donc je suis revenu pour me coucher, et j'me suis rendu compte que y avait une soucoupe volante dans mon jardin, et y'a un chamallow, j'vous jure que c'était un chamallow, qui avait libéré les piranhas, sisi, on a des piranhas chez nous, et puis ils ont mangé ma feuille. Et après, il y a un singe en tutu rose qui est arrivé et...**

**- SILENCE ! DEHORS !**

Rouge de colère, le professeur frappa du poing sur la table, indigné qu'un élève se moque ainsi de lui. Le petit DiNozzo affichait un air parfaitement angélique, mignon tout plein avec ses cheveux laqués en arrière et ses grands yeux verts, tandis que les cris du professeur ne couvraient même plus les rires des enfants. Il attrapa toute ses affaires et commença à sortir de la salle, joyeux.

**- Aur'voir m'sieur Fitch, **lança le gamin, face à un prof' subjugué et complètement incrédule.

Une fois sorti, Tony prit plaisir à courir dans les couloirs, avant s'arrêter devant l'extincteur et de commencer à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le débrancher. Il sortit du collège, ôta sa veste d'uniforme et traversa la route jusqu'à la boulangerie. Son père allait encore être furieux, mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Senior avait menacé de le déshériter. Le garçon s'assit sur un banc, quand une petite émeute déclenchée par trois grands garçons qui ne semblaient pas être de son collège eut raison de sa curiosité.

**- Retourne dans ton pays, petite salope, **disait l'un d'eux.** T'as rien à foutre ici !**

En s'approchant un peu plus, il aperçut trois adolescents, qui devaient avoir plus de muscles que de neurones, encadrant une fillette complètement apeurée. Instinctivement, Tony recula, avant que les 'grands' ne l'aperçoivent, quand un scintillement au cou de la fille attira son attention. Il tendit la tête pour mieux voir, et vit qu'elle portait une étoile de David. Et alors, il se rappela. C'était il y a deux ou trois ans, déjà, pendant ce voyage d'affaire en Israël. Il avait put à peu cessé d'y penser, mais ce collier raviva tout ses souvenirs.

**- Lâchez-la !** Hurla le garçon, faisant tourner tout les regards vers lui.

_**Voilà. \o/ La suite bientôt, je vous promets ;) N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A votre avis, qui est cette fille ? Hahaaaa, mystère. :D**_


	4. Une chance inouïe

_**Ho là là, aujourd'hui je rentrais, et je peux vous dire que c'était dur de retravailler... T_T Mais j'ai pris un immense plaisir à lire vos A-DO-RA-BLES review, et je vous en remercie de tout coeur ! Pour PinkBlueGreen, alors, vite fait Buffy, Dr House, Charmed et Smallville ? Quand aux trois premières, je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas. :p Sinon, haha, vous verrez bien qui est cette fille... Allez, ENJOYYY ! **_

Pour un peu, Ziva aurait embrassé son père. C'était l'hiver en Israël, et cela signifiait deux semaines de vacances pour tout le pays. Sauf peut-être pour le directeur du Mossad et sa famille. Contrairement aux autres années qu'elle avait passé sous le soleil de plomb de Tel-Aviv, cette fois serait différente. Assise dans le hall de l'aéroport, tenant d'une main une valise et de l'autre Tali, sous le regard inquisiteur d'une hôtesse blonde, la petite fille repensa aux paroles de son père.

-** Ziva, Tali, que diriez-vous d'aller voir Ari aux États-Unis ? **Avait proposé d'une voix faussement affable Eli.

La petite israélienne était persuadée que son père cherchait à se faire pardonner, et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour éloigner ses deux filles quelques temps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Ziva avait fait ses recherches et comptait bien retrouver quelqu'un, une fois en Amérique. Elle se tourna vers Tali qui lui tirait depuis quelques bonnes minutes la manche avec insistance. Elle se pencha vers sa petite soeur qui la regardait avec un air de conspiratrice.

**- Zi**, on peut faire un truc ?

**- Tout c'que tu veut, Tal**, répondit-elle en souriant.

**- On peut échanger de colliers ? Ça me fait peur, ce pays,** avoua la petite. **Comme ça je t'aurais toujours avec moi.**

Ziva acquiesça et attacha son étoile de David au cou de sa sœur, et inversement. Alors qu'elle finissait d'accrocher le collier un peu trop petit pour elle à son cou, elle vit Tali se précipiter vers quelqu'un.

**- ARI** ! Cria Tali en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Ziva s'approcha également de son ainé, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son départ, c'est à dire il y avait deux ans déjà. Elle le serra dans ses bras, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait changé. Le jeune homme de 18 ans semblait plus fort, plus grave, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Déjà petit il était sérieux, et n'avait jamais vraiment joué avec les deux filles, différence d'âge oblige. Il avait toujours été le 'grand frère protecteur', en quelque sorte.

Une fois arrivés au petit appartement qu'occupait Ari, Tali, qui avait toujours été la plus bavarde, la plus ouverte de la fratrie David sauta sur le canapé, aussitôt rejointe par Ziva, avant de commencer à parler, surexcitée :

**- T'as fait quoi pendant deux ans ? T'as toujours habité à... Elle hésita quelques secondes. Wachingtone ? C'est ça ?**

**- T'as commencé des études de médecine ? Et ta mission pour papa ?** Interrogea Ziva, aussi curieuse que sa soeur sur certains points.

Les deux fillettes ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Ari s'était quelque peu refermé quand elles avaient abordé le sujet du Mossad.

**- Oui, oui, **répondit vaguement le jeune homme.** J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Tali, **dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. **Que diriez-vous d'aller vous balader un peu, demain ? Le Mo... La fac m'a donné une semaine de congé. Je pourrais vous faire visiter un peu la ville.**

Le lendemain, il leur proposa d'aller voir le capitole et la librairie du congrès au passage. Ziva acquiesça, ravie, Tali un peu moins, n'aimant pas plus que ça les visites. Les filles David découvrirent, émerveillées, la capitale des États-Unis.

**- Alors c'est donc ça, songea** Ziva. **C'est vraiment comme Tony m'a raconté. Il ne fait pas très chaud, tout le monde à l'air riche, tout le monde à l'air heureux. Il n'y as pas l'air d'avoir des bombes tout les cent mètres, ici.**

Tony... La petite israélienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser avec un petit sourire, maintenant nostalgique. Elle rêvait de le revoir, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion. Enfin, les contes de fées se finissaient bien, mais elle avait trop souvent entendu les autres dire que la vie n'était pas pareille. Alors elle croisait les doigts, et elle pensait à lui dans ses prières. Si son père, si juif, si croyant, savait... Elle rata de peu une flaque d'eau, et entendit Tali faire une réflexion comme quoi ce n'était pas en Israël qu'il risquerait d'y en avoir. Sa soeur semblait se découvrir une passion pour l'Amérique, ce qui la faisait s'arrêter à chaque maison, jusqu'au plus simple Burger King.

**- Les filles, vous voulez qu'on fasse un détour par...** Commença Ari, n'ayant pas le temps de finir, alerté par un cri.

**- Lâchez là !**

Ari et Ziva se retournèrent prestement, et virent la plus jeune de la fratrie se débattre face à trois adolescents qui ricanaient bêtement. Ari fit signe à Ziva de rester tranquille, avant de maîtriser sans aucun problème les garçons. Il entraîna enfin ses deux sœurs par les mains, les éloignant de la bagarre, non sans avoir proféré une flopée d'injures et de menaces et fait signe à l'enfant qui les avait alerté de les rejoindre. Ziva lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et serra Tali dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du petit garçon. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de chercher bien plus loin.

_**J'crois que c'est mon chapitre le plus long ! :D Pour fêter ça, laissez moi tout plein de gentils mots ;)**_


	5. Comme dans les films

_**Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois, et cette fois j'ai vraiment eu des fous rires en lisant certaines. J'ai une image de raviolis vert fluos qui me trotte dans la tête ;DD Bon, bref, après le blabla, on peut lancer sur l'habituel Enjoy' ! (:**_

Tout se déroula trop vite pour que Tony ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un homme, comme surgit de nulle part, mît hors d'état de nuire les trois adolescents d'une façon qui valait bien tout les films de kung-fu qu'il connaissait. La petite fille à l'étoile de David courut se réfugier derrière lui, à côté d'une autre fille. Quand elle lui tourna la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants. Il ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec le flot de souvenirs qui remontaient en lui. La fillette qu'il avait tenté de protéger devait être... Tania, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand à l'homme, il ne se rappelait plus du nom mais c'était sans aucun doute son frère. Le frère de Ziva, qui emportait d'ailleurs les deux filles plus loin. Tony courut pour les rattraper, quand il fit volte face.

**- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, petit,** dit-il d'une voix grave et assurée qui inspirait le respect.

**- Nan ! Lança violemment Ziva, **sous les regards interloqués de sa famille.

**- J'veux dire... Ari tu... On peut... Le, euh... Faire... Connaissance... ? **Se reprit-elle.

Alors c'était donc Ari. Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir aux trois israéliens. Il voulait la revoir. Lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Pas totalement. Et puis, lui raconter les nouveaux épisodes de Magnum, lui montrer comment marchait sa Gameboy toute neuve, parler un peu de lui, aussi. Juste pour la voir sourire, comme il y avait deux ans de ça.

**- Non, **dit fermement Ari.** On rentre.**

Déçu, le petit italien fit demi tour. Peut-être avait-il espéré, en voyant la petite fille, la soeur de Ziva... Qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs énormément. Il fit quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches, avec l'impression que les bêtises de ce matin étaient à des années lumières de maintenant, quand une petite tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la petite l'israélienne qui lui serra la main avec un merci sincère, avant de courir vers son frère qui la rappelait à grand cris. Quand il ouvrit le poing, il découvrit un tout petit papier, sur lequel était écrit quelques mots tracés d'une écriture hésitante.

_Le parc à coté, demain, même heure ?_

Un sourire éclaira largement le visage de Tony. Il rentra chez lui, plus heureux que jamais, n'ayant que faire des remontrances qu'il allait devoir subir. Comme prévu, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. lui demanda pourquoi il était parti en plein cours d'anglais, avant de le priver de sortie pour le week-end. Mais le petit garçon avait plus d'un tout dans son sac, et connaissait par cœur les faiblesses de son père.

**- Papa, t'sais, j'étais avec une fille...** Commença-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Comme prévu, son père l'attrapa par une épaule, le secoua un peu, avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Tony avait juste omis de préciser que la fille en question était israélienne et était accompagnée de son ninja de frère.

**- Ha, Junior... Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ? On verra bien pour l'école, je pense qu'il te garderont jusqu'à la fin de l'année si je verse un petit bonus, n'est-ce pas ?** Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. **Allez, file, mais dit moi d'abord comment elle s'appelle, petit garnement.**

Le garçon hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

**- Lisa. Je pourrais aller la voir, demain ? S'teuplait, 'pa.**

Tony eut du mal à contenir sa joie quand son père acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Le lendemain, le petit italien qui rechignait toujours à se peigner et s'habiller correctement, avait les cheveux impeccablement laqués en arrière, et portait une veste en cuir toute neuve qu'il trouvait « trop cool », ainsi qu'un jean de marque qui ne tarderait pas à finir couvert de boue. Il monta tout excité dans la voiture de son chauffeur, et passa la moitié du trajet à imaginer leur rencontre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle devenait, si elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui. Peut-être qu'elle allait rester aux USA, qui sait.

**- Merci Victor,** dit le petit garçon avec un accent exagéré, quand la voiture arriva à destination.

Il descendit d'un bond, avant de courir vers le parc ou elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, à deux pas de l'endroit de leur dernière rencontre. Il trébucha dans une flaque et se rattrapa dangereusement à une vieille dame offusquée qui promenait son chien. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, pour faire "comme dans les films", il arracha une rose dans le massif trop bien taillé. Tony se perdit deux ou trois fois, fit plusieurs fois le tour du parc avant d'apercevoir une petite silhouette qui l'attendait sagement, perchée dans un arbre. Il commença à se hisser à l'aide de la première branche, et entendit son joli rire quand il faillit tomber. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu, mais aujourd'hui serait encore mieux. Il se l'étaient promis, non ?

_**La suite ? Pour ça, il faudra des reviews. BEAUCOUP ! ENORMEMENT ! :D**_


	6. Les rois du monde

_**Héééé voilà la suite ! Encore merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, enjoy' :DD**_

Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, les cheveux accrochés en deux petite couettes, un sourire joyeux et innocent sur le visage, Ziva attendait, assise au sommet du plus grand arbre de tout Washington. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, car, cette fois-ci, elle allait enfin le revoir. Tony.

La petite fille posa sa tête contre l'écorce et commença à imaginer la réaction d'Ari quand il verrait qu'elle n'était pas du tout sortie acheter une carte postale au magasin d'en face. Elle le voyait déjà passer par toute les couleurs, du rouge colère au blanc inquiétude. Il ressemblait un peu à son père, quand il faisait ça. Mis à part le fait qu'Eli ne s'inquiétait jamais. Enfin, pas devant eux en tout cas.

La petite israélienne commença à paniquer quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, et que, lui, n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir ? Peut-être... Qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir ? Elle avait pensé à tout, sauf peut-être à ça. Et si Tony se fichait complètement de la revoir ? Après tout, deux ans et demi, presque trois, avaient passés depuis leur fameuse rencontre. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, se désolant d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Ziva entendit alors un bruissement dans les feuilles, suivi d'un grand fracas. Elle baissa la tête et éclata d'un rire sincère quand elle vit le petit garçon tenter de grimper. Il était venu.

**- Viens, j'vais t'aider à monter,** sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Tony réussit, petit à petit, branche par branche, à arriver au sommet, sous les applaudissements et les rires de son amie. Une fois en haut, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et laissa éclater sa joie.

**- Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je pensais pas qu'on se reverrait un jour,** cria-t-il presque. **Je... Ça fait trop bizarre non ?**

Indécise face au comportement à adopter face à Tony, Ziva était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait pourtant tant rêvé qu'ils se revoient, la scène s'était tellement déroulée en boucle dans sa tête... Mais là, c'était autre chose. Après tout, qu'étaient-ils ? La question existentielle se posait encore une fois. Simples amis ? Un peu plus ?

Inconscient de la gêne de la petite israélienne, le petit garçon sortit la rose, qui commençait à se fâner, et légèrement décolorée de sa poche, avant de la lui tendre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

**- Il fait toujours ça, James Bond,** ajouta-t-il.

Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Ziva prit la fleur et l'accrocha dans ses cheveux. Elle savait quoi dire, maintenant. Ils étaient ensembles, et rien d'autre n'était vraiment important. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle commença à rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris en deux ans.

**- J'ai regardé Magnum, **commença-t-elle.** Et t'sais...**

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux deux enfants pour retrouver leur ancienne complicité. Ils se racontèrent leur vie, dans les moindres détails, comme si ils continuaient de lire le livre qu'ils avaient ouvert. Tony rigolait des menaces constantes de son père de l'envoyer en pensionnat, et Ziva lui parlait de ses recherches pour retrouver sa mère. Un scénario identique commençait à se répéter. Et ce serait toujours comme une spirale infernale, des années sans se voir, et puis, le hasard, ou peut-être la providence qui les réuniraient.

A quelques mètres de là, un homme, jeune, la coupe militaire, poussait une poussette en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme rousse. Ils aperçurent les deux silhouettes, perchés en haut de leur chêne, et sourirent. Eux aussi, ils étaient heureux. A leur façon. La femme leva la main vers Tony et Ziva, et dit quelques mots qui étaient inaudibles pour les enfants. Elle leur sourit, comme si elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, et puis repartit, tenant son mari par le bras.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, ce qui annonçait la fin de la journée pour eux. Tony attrapa Ziva par le bras, se leva et, tenant difficilement debout sur la branche d'arbre, se rattrapa de justesse au tronc. Il la regarda enfin, avec ce genre de sourire qui voulait dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**- Zi, t'as vu la comédie musicale ? Roméo et Juliette ?**

La petite fille fit oui de la tête, comprenant enfin ou venait en venir DiNozzo Jr.

**- On eest les roiiis du mooooonde !** Crièrent-ils, ignorant délibérément les adultes qui les entouraient.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire quand le jardinier tenta de grimper dans l'abre pour les faire descendre. Ils étaient heureux, au sommet, et rien ni personne ne pourrait les déloger.

Sauf peut-être le coucher du soleil. Le jour commençait à s'en aller, et il était l'heure pour eux deux de rentrer. Tony se rapprocha un peu de Ziva, et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

**- On fais quoi là ? On est pas censés se faire un bisou, comme la dernière fois ?**

**- Je... Je sais pas... On peut se faire un bisou d'ami, non ?** Lui demanda la fillette.

**- Ouai ! J'en ai jamais fait à personne, de bisous d'amis,** dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Ziva était persuadée que cette solution était la meilleure. L'amitié, c'était vraiment bien. On pouvait inventer des tas de choses. Les bisous d'amis, par exemple. C'était magique. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir, après tout. Forcément. Une bonne fée devait veiller sur eux, et faire en sorte qu'ils se revoient. Un jour. Mais ils étaient patients, ils avaient le temps. Ils avaient même toute la vie. Ils étaient un peu les rois du mondes.

Tout aurait pu se passer comme il y avait deux ans en arrière. Tout aurait pu. Mais un vacarme assourdissant brava le silence qui s'était installé.

_**Voilà :D Haha, vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Bah je vais vous dire la même chose que d'habitude, donnez moi des reviews et on en reparle ;) Sinon, j'ai pas pu résister de faire une allusion à la chanson des rois du mondes, quand je me suis rappelée qu'ils étaient en haut d'un arbre... J'adore cette musique x) Et la gentille jeune femme avec son mari, vous avez tous trouvés qui c'était, n'est-ce pas ? =D**_


	7. Ses yeux

_**Voilà la suite ! Désolé, j'ai tardé (enfin, une semaine, mais c'est plus long que d'habitude x)), mais je suis surchargée de boulot. T.T Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir qu'on est lus et que ça plait ! :D Enfin, je vais pas blablater (hey, vous saviez que les sous-titres du 8x18 doivent sortir ce soir ?), alors, pour changer, eh bien, ENJOY' =D**_

Un éclair traversa le ciel et atterrit juste à coté de l'arbre sur lequel était assis les deux 'amis'. Ziva sursauta violemment, alors que Tony la serra dans ses bras d'un geste qui se voulait protecteur.

**- On... On ferait mieux de descendre, non ?** Dit le garçon d'une toute petite voix.

La petite israélienne hocha la tête et ils entamèrent la descente sans dire un mot. L'arrivée de l'orage avait brusquement cassé la magie du moment, et on n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux enfants était le plus gêné. Une fois arrivée en bas, Tony se dandina un peu sur place, avant de finalement dire d'une voix mal assurée :

**- On le refait ? Le bisous d'amitié ? Le au revoir ?**

**- Ouai, pourquoi pas.** Sourit Ziva.

Alors que les deux gamins se rapprochaient pour se séparer, une deuxième fois, un petit cri aigu perturba une fois de plus leur moment.

**- Ouh les z'amoureuuux !** Hurla une voix de fillette reconnaissable entre mille.

Derrière elle suivait un homme, l'air beaucoup moins content du tout. Rouge de colère, comme l'avait prédit Ziva.

**- Ziva ! Tu te rends compte que nous avons passés la journée, la journée, à te chercher ? Tu tiens vraiment à écourter tes vacances ?** Rugit Ari.

Il saisit sa sœur par la main, jetant un regard noir à Tali qui battait des mains, tout en regardant DiNozzo Junior d'un air vaguement intéressée. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Intimidé par le frère de son amie, il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait sauvé des caïds. Mais d'où il était placé, Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le couteau et le pistolet à la ceinture du jeune homme.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu devienne amie avec des américains, Ziva. Tu ne te souviens donc même pas de tout ce que t'as dit notre père ?** Ari avait haussé le ton, et tout les regards ou presque étaient maintenant tournés vers eux.

**- Lâche moi, Ari, **se débattit Ziva. **T'es pas papa ! Mais tu vas finir par dev'nir comme lui !**

Blessé dans son amour propre, son grand frère desserra sa prise, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à sa sœur pour se détacher de lui.

- **Quant à toi,** commença-t-il en se tournant vers Tony,** si je te revoie, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, en Israël ou ici, autour de Ziva, tu...**

Ses paroles furent coupées par une sonnerie stridente.

- **C'est ton... Comment qu'on dit, en anglais...** lança Tali d'une voix guillerette tout en se tournant vers Tony, indifférente aux événements qui de déroulaient autour d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des minutes qui avaient semblé une éternité pour le petit italien, il osa bégayer quelque mots. Son père qui répétait toujours qu'un DiNozzo ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, perdre de sa superbe, aurait été bien peu fier de lui en se moment.

**- Téléphone...**

Encore fou de rage, Ari décrocha le portable de sa ceinture et aboya un ''QUOI ?'' à réveiller n'importe qui, même les morts. Cependant il blêmit vite en entendant ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire. Il se tourna vers ses sœurs qui le regardaient, curieuses de savoir ce qui le dérangeait autant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? **demanda innocemment la benjamine.

**- On rentre. Il y a eu un attentat à la bombe. Papa... Papa est blessé.**

Les réactions des enfants ne se firent pas attendre. Alors qu'Ari semblait impassible, quoi que plus pâle que d'habitude, Tali avait littéralement éclaté en sanglot. Ziva essayait tant bien que mal de consoler sa petite sœur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas passer pour faible devant tant de gens. Et Tony, Tony, aurait voulu se cacher au plus profond de la terre. Il était choqué par la crudité des propos de l'israélien. Un attentat. Une bombe. Il courut pour s'éloigner de la fratrie, sous le regard triste de Ziva. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé, mêlé de pitié et d'encouragement. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, il en prenait conscience un peu plus chaque seconde. Les larmes montèrent vite au visage du petit garçon. Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Pas vraiment. Ou alors, il était triste pour le père de son amie, ce Eli David qu'il ne connaissait que par les descriptions de la petite israélienne.

Toujours en larme, Tony ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fonçait dans quelqu'un. Trop tard pour éviter la collision. Il tomba par terre, dans la boue, avant de voir devant lui le militaire et la jeune rousse de tout à l'heure. La jeune femme s'arrêta pour le serrer dans ses bras, et il eut le cœur réchauffé par cette sensation de présence maternelle, qu'il n'avais pas ressenti depuis si longtemps déjà.

**- Shannon,** grogna le marine, **tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le ramener chez lui ? Il a l'air trempé.** **Allez viens, bonhomme, **continua-t-il en tendant la main.

Tony ne se souvint plus de grand chose après, mis à part peut-être 40° de fièvre, un massif de rose qui parlait et puis un kangourou avec une chemise hawaïenne. Par contre, il visualisait parfaitement une paire d'yeux. Ses yeux.

_**Voilà, voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'avais envie de reparler un peu de Gibbs et Shannon, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la suite, enfin je vous en dit pas plus, ça serait gâcher le plaisir ! :) D'ailleurs, je pense que vous aurez la suite... Eh bien, pour tout dire, quand elle sera écrite. Je ne vous ferai pas patienter plus d'une semaine, promis. ;) Allez, n'oubliez pas de laisser un mot gentil, ça fait TOUJOURS plaisir (et ça peut parfois me donner envie d'écrire plus vite... =p).**_


	8. Brûle le

_**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste effectivement la suite aprés un jour d'attente seulement ! Il faut dire que j'avais de l'inspiration, et j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre x) Je suis pas assez méchante pour vous faire attendre... Sinon, eh ben, encore tout plein de merci pour vos reviews. :D Hop, hop, Enjoy' !**_

Le soleil se levait sur Tel-Aviv. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Ziva David retenait ses sanglots. À l'aube de ses 16 ans, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Ari depuis trois ans. Tali avait été envoyée en colonie. En Amérique. Évidemment. Bien sur, il fallait que ça soit sa sœur, de dix ans et demi, qui bénéficie de tout les privilèges. Elle était tellement... Parfaite. Obéissante. Sociable. Intelligente. Pleine de vie. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer, et leur père l'avait bien compris. Folle de rage, l'adolescente attrapa un coussin avant de le jeter de toute ses forces contre le mur. Le directeur du Mossad les utilisait, elle et Tali. Et ça, ça la dégoûtait. Il couvrait la benjamine de cadeau. Il lui laissait croire qu'elle était la favorite. Dans l'espoir de l'utiliser un jour.  
Bien sur, Ziva, avait été enrôlée au Mossad. C'était une battante, et son honneur était surement la plus grande faiblesse de la jeune fille. Eli savait bien que sa fille ne dirait pas non. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.  
L'israélienne se leva et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, révélant une petite boite contenant une fleur séchée. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, se remémorant le temps qui lui semblait si loin maintenant. Une époque ou le bonheur ne lui était pas encore interdit, quand elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder des séries américaines pour impressionner un italien. Ce garçon qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie, il l'avait marqué plus que tout. Mais maintenant, l'entrainement occupait ses jours et ses nuits. Seul comptait le fait de savoir poser une bombe ou bien battre son partenaire en combat rapproché. Bientôt, elle partirait en mission. Elle pourrait enfin montrer qu'elle était Ziva, juste Ziva. Et pas que la fille du directeur du Mossad.

Elle soupira et jeta un œil au chiffres fluorescents. Cinq heures neuf. L'heure de se préparer. Elle accrocha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, enfila un survêtement noir ainsi qu'un débardeur et se glissa hors de la pièce.

**- David ! Eschel ! Un peu de nerf, enfin !** **Vous êtes mous ou quoi ?** Hurlait Samuel Taub, l'officier du Mossad responsable de leur formation.

Ziva soupira. Il était vraiment temps que tout cela cesse. Elle était plus entrainée que n'importe lequel des agents, et tout le monde le savait très bien. Elle travaillait dur. Très dur. Elle arrivait à mettre au sol Namir, son partenaire, de deux ans son ainé. Elle avait déjà prouvé sa valeur, mais apparemment ça ne suffisait pas au sommet de la pyramide. Mais demain, tout allait changer, elle en était persuadée. L'adolescente atteindrait enfin ses 16 ans, l'âge légal pour être envoyé en mission. Elle avait vraiment hâte.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve, et la nuit parut des plus courtes à la jeune fille. C'est le lendemain, bien coiffée, en treillis repassé et t-shirt impeccable, qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père, situé au bout d'un large corridor. Elle frappa, puis entra sans attendre de signal dans la grande pièce qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le bureau massif, recouvert de dossier. Les bibliothèques croulantes de livre. Pas une photo. Pas un dessin. Dans le genre impersonnel, ça battait des records.

**- Bonjour papa,** déclara Ziva d'une voix posée, mesurée, millimétrée comme le moindre de ses gestes.

**- Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui, ma fille.** Commença Eli David.

Pas un joyeux anniversaire. Pas même un sourire. Rien. Ziva tenta de ne pas laisser transparaitre la déception qui li rongeait le visage. Mais après tout, elle avait l'habitude. Depuis son accident, quatre ans plus tôt, il parlait encore moins que d'habitude. Il avait failli y passer, et elle se surprenait parfois à se demander si, cruellement, sa vie n'aurait pas été meilleure si il était mort. Mais repenser à cette journée lui faisait tellement mal. Elle revoyait l'interminable vol en compagnie d'une Tali en larme. Elle revoyait les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, elle, en train de croiser les doigts. Elle revoyait aussi le regard que Tony lui avait jeté quand elle était partie sans rien dire. C'était surement ça, le pire.  
L'adolescente observa son père prendre, en silence, un des dossiers entassés sur son bureau. Il lui tendit. Elle tenta de l'attraper, fébrile, le cœur battant, mais le directeur David lui reprit des mains avant de murmurer d'une voix sévère :

**- Tu part avec Namir. N'oublies pas que si tu ouvres ce dossier, tu n'as plus le droit de refuser. Tu peux encore reculer, mais tu me décevrais énormément, ma fille. Un billet d'avion ainsi que les détails de la couverture sont sur la deuxième page. Brûle le dossier une fois lu. Namir connait la procédure à suivre.**

Ziva soupesa le document quelques secondes, qui lui paraissait étrangement léger. ''Ma fille''. Il l'appelait toujours comme ça. Jamais Ziva. Depuis son accident, tout avait changé. En public, c'était ''Officier David'', en privé ''Ma fille''. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne pouvait pas décevoir son géniteur. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, l'israélienne ouvrit le dossier. La première page ne contenait que quelques mots tracés en lettres d'imprimerie.

CIBLE : ANTHONY DINOZZO SENIOR

_**Ça vous a plu ? Le coéquipier de Ziva, je suis sure que vous voyez de qui je parle, réfléchissez un peu (ou re-regardez la saison... non, je dirais pas). Pour la suite, il va me falloir des reviews (oui je sais je me répète ^^), surtout que je suis à 46, alors peut-être que celui ou celle qui poste la 50e aura une surprise... Qui sait =)**_


	9. Qui lui ressemble trop

_**Holà people ! Como esta ? =D Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous pour les reviews, oui, ouiii, j'ai atteint les 50, je suis trop heureuse ! (: And the winner was... MarieCeline ! ^^ Merci aussi, et quand même à solealuna, ContentsPriceless, PBG, Abva, Lady A, Gwenetsi, Firesey, Pokilo et Hallolo. Je vous aime chers lecteurs ! :p**_

_**Donc, aujourd'hui, un chapitre sur Tony, je l'ai écrit depuis quelques jours déjà, mais je sais pas, j'avais tout le temps envie de reprendre des choses, tout ça, tout ça... Donc il n'est posté que maintenant. x) Enfin, bref, chut moi, et enjoy !**_

Il était plus de midi à DC. Tony DiNozzo s'extirpa péniblement de son lit. Aujourd'hui, les vacances commençaient. La vraie vie. Le rêve, quoi. L'adolescent observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, tout en se disant qu'il était vraiment pas mal. Ses cheveux un peu longs, savamment ébouriffés, ses yeux verts qui faisaient craquer toutes les filles du lycée, et puis son torse entretenu par le baseball et la muscu'. C'était forcé, ce soir, Allison, la capitaine des pompon girls, serait dans son lit. Alors qu'il était toujours en train de se contempler, son portable sonna.

**- Oui, Tony à l'appareil,** fit-il d'une voix un peu endormie.

**- Tony ! C'est moi, Shannon. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais venir garder Kelly, demain, s'il te plait. Je dois absolument aller témoigner au procès de ce trafiquant, tu sais bien... Et vu que LJ est... Oh mon dieu, Tony, j'espère tellement qu'il va bientôt revenir... **

**- Okay, okay,** soupira l'adolescent. **Je serais là. A plus Shannon.**

Tony avait accepté bon gré mal gré. Il connaissait Gibbs, Shannon, et leur fille, Kelly, depuis 5 ans déjà. Ils étaient un peu sa seconde famille. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il adorait Kelly. Littéralement. Il la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, a qui il apprenait tout. Il l'avait vu grandir. Il ne préférait pas repenser à leur rencontre. C'était trop douloureux. Un trop plein de souvenirs. Il était passé à autre chose, maintenant.

"Espèce de beau gosse", lança-t-il à son reflet, avant de sortir, en bermuda et t-shirt large. Malgré les protestations de son père, il était dans sa phase 'rappeur'. C'était in. Et puis ça plaisait aux filles.

Tony descendit, avala rapidement un sandwich au jambon, fit main basse sur les trente euros qui trainaient sur la table du salon, et se mît au volant de sa Ferrari flambant neuve. Un 'petit' cadeau qu'il avait exigé à son père. Ce dernier essayait de se rattraper de ses absences si fréquentes. Au début, l'adolescent s'était méfié de cette manière d'acheter son affection, mais, le temps aidant, il en avait bien vite profité. Il arriva rapidement au parc ou sa bande se réunissait habituellement. Oui, oui. Sa bande. À 17 ans, Anthony DiNozzo Junior était de loin le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Il se gara sur une place handicapée, de toute façon son père payait ses contraventions, et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Bans.

**Alors les mec, ça roule ?** Demanda-t-il de son habituel ton nonchalant en arrivant vers le petit groupe de jeune qui s'était assis sous un arbre.

Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant sous quel arbre la bande s'était assise. Il devait y avoir des milliers de chênes, dans ce parc, et il fallait qu'ils choisissent celui-la. -

**On bouge,** déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.** Ça craint trop, ici. **

Les ados le suivirent sans discuter, et ils interceptèrent les filles qui sortaient d'une voiture, discutant et gloussant. Tony s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers Allison, la belle blonde au 95D.

**- Princesse, ou était tu passé le restant de mes jours ?** Lança-t-il, charmeur.

La pom-pom girl gloussa avant de l'agripper par le bras en sautillant. Oui. C'était tellement facile d'avoir les filles à ses pieds. Quelques heures et surtout, quelques bières plus tard, l'italien était adossée à un arbre, somnolant. Il fut réveillé par un coup de coude d'un de ses amis.

**- Hey mon pote, mate moi ça,** lança-t-il en apercevant une fille passer.

**- Wahou... Jolies jambes,** siffla Tony en se levant.

**- T'as vu ça... Et ! Attend ! T'es pas loyal, je croyais que t'avais déjà Allison ! **Cria l'autre en voyant DiNozzo se diriger vers l'adolescente.

Tony profitait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, avant de passer à l'action. Elle était vraiment très à son gout. Magnifiques jambes, comme l'avait souligné son pote. Joli décolleté. Les traits fins, la peau mate, et puis des cheveux bouclés et soyeux. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais puisque que c'était statistiquement inconcevable, il préférait penser qu'elle lui était inconnue.

**- Salut bébé, qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait seule ici ?** Commença-t-il.

**- J'attendais de trouver mon prince charmant,** lança la fille en papillonnant des cils.

- **Tony DiNozzo, pour vous servir,** fit-il avec une révérence exagérée.

- **María,** dit-elle en insistant sur le 'r', prise au jeu.

Tony, un sourire béat au lèvre, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les jambes de María, puisque c'était son nom. Il avait une chance pas possible, aujourd'hui. Une parfaite inconnue s'intéressait à lui. Une parfaite inconnue _parfaitement_ roulée, il fallait préciser. L'italien s'approcha de son visage. Il vit que l'adolescente avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil. Lentement, il remonta la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Et ce qu'il y vit le troubla énormément. Son regard était noir, profond, non sans rappeler quelqu'un d'autre. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que c'était ''juste une fille qui lui ressemblait trop''. Elle lui jeta un sourire charmeur, avant de murmurer, presque provocante :

**- Je ne te plait pas, Tony ?**

Il déglutit. Elle avait cette façon de prononcer le 'To' de son prénom, même si elle semblait tout faire pour le masquer, son accent se montrait légèrement. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible, il avait forcément faux sur toute la ligne. A croire qu'elle l'obsédait. Elle. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de prononcer son prénom, ça lui faisait trop mal.

Il fit un clin d'œil à María. Après tout, passer une nuit avec cette fille, même si elle lui faisait beaucoup trop replonger dans ses souvenirs, ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour son égo.

**- Au contraire, j'étais juste ébloui par ta beauté, **fit-il en l'entrainant vers sa voiture.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? N'oubliez pas le bouton bleu en dessous de vous \o/**_


	10. J'aurais voulu

_**Hey ! Voilà la suite, vite postée, je sais, je sais que vous m'aimez (je suis modeste, hein). Au début, je voulais vous faire un poisson d'avril, du genre que j'arrêtais ma fic, et tout, mais je suis trop nulle en mensonge, et j'ai trop la pêche pour dire le contraire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et enjoy (your meal xD).**_

Ziva se leva sans faire de bruit. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin, et elle ne portait quasiment rien sur elle. L'adolescente observa la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Grande, spacieuse, désordonnée. Des vêtements, des canettes de Coca vide et des boites de Pizza jonchaient le sol. Une chambre de mec. Elle sourit en apercevant les posters accrochés au mur. Des filles en bikini. Des voitures. Un poster de Magnum, un de Supercopter, comme des allusions à l'enfance. Refusant de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, l'israélienne attrapa une feuille et un stylo sur le bureau.

_Tony, _

_Je ne sais pas si tu m'as reconnu, mais c'est bien moi. Ziva. Je voudrais d'abord te dire que j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit avec toi. Et que je voudrais que tu ne me juges pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps, alors je vais essayer d'aller à l'essentiel. _

_Je suis entrée au Mossad, depuis deux ans maintenant. J'ai reçu il y a une semaine ma toute première mission. Le but était de tuer quelqu'un, et ça par tout les moyens possibles. Ce quelqu'un, c'est ton père. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les motivations du Mossad. Son 'commerce' (trafic d'art, je suis au courant) n'est pas vraiment légal, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai plutôt l'impression que depuis quelques temps, il cherche à empiéter sur nos affaires. De toute façon, au Mossad, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas trop poser de questions. _

Ziva posa le stylo quelques secondes. Elle revoyait cette journée, quand elle avait découvert le dossier. Son père, impénétrable. Elle ne savait pas si il était au courant qu'elle connaissait le fils de sa cible. Enfin, connaitre était un bien grand mot.

_María n'était évidemment qu'un pseudonyme. Je travaille avec un autre officier, mais je préfère ne pas le nommer. Ne le prends pas pour toi. Il a un plan, il lui semble infaillible. Je sais que non. Ton père est intouchable. Nous avions d'abord pensé à un assassinat en moto, simple et efficace. Sauf quand la cible est un riche homme d'affaire se baladant en voiture blindée. Finalement, mon partenaire a décidé que j'allais te séduire. Bien sur, il ne savait pas que tu était le fameux 'gamin américain' dont Ari avait parlé. _

_Pour être franche, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir fait ça. C'est vrai, je comprends ton succès avec les filles. Il faut que je te dise, que j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça ne soit pas une mission. J'aurais vraiment voulu te revoir dans un autre cadre. J'aurais pu te dire en face tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et puis j'aurais pu coucher avec toi sans me sentir coupable. _

_Il est bientôt 5h du matin. Dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir poser une bombe dans ta maison. Dans le salon. Je vais le faire, Tony. Je vais la mettre, cette foutue bombe. Mais toi, tu vas la désamorcer. Tu as trois minutes a partir du moment ou tu liras ces mots pour courir dans ton salon. Je sais, ça fait très comme dans les séries dont tu me parlais. La bombe sera dans le meuble en bois, le plus vieux. Coupe d'abord le fil bleu, mais ne touche SURTOUT PAS au rouge. Ensuite, coupe le deuxième noir en partant de la gauche. La bombe devrait être désamorcée. _

_S'il te plait, Tony, pardonnes moi. Mais je suis obligée d'obéir au Mossad. A mon père. Il a des pouvoirs dont tu n'as même pas idée._

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. La partie la plus difficile à écrire arrivait. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas encore une fois.

_Une fois que tu auras désamorcé la bombe, réveille ton père, et fuyez. Partez en Alaska. Au Zimbabwe. J'en sais rien, mais quelque part ou personne ne pourra vous trouver. Éloignez vous de la maison, déjà. S'il ne te croit pas, fais lui lire ma lettre. _

_Là, tu dois te demander ce qu'il va m'arriver. J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution. Même après avoir lu ces mots, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. Je t'en prie._

_Je retournerais dans la maison, en disant que je vais vérifier pourquoi le dispositif ne marche pas. Je me ferais exploser. On ne retrouvera surement mon corps, in-identifiable, et on en déduira que la bombe était mal réglée par Ziva David, la bleue qui est morte de ses erreurs. Quand à toi et ton père, on supposera surement que vous êtes morts dans l'explosion, en tout cas vous serez tranquille. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. J'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à temps. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. C'est toi ou moi, et je préfère que ça soit moi. _

_Tu sais, depuis ce jour, à Tel-Aviv, ou je pleurais, et toi tu est venu me voir, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pendant toute ces années. Je peut le dire, je vais mourir. Dans quelques minutes. Je sais pas si tu crois aux âmes sœurs, mais moi, j'y croyait. Mais le destin, la fatalité, le Mossad, les États-Unis... On est un peu les Roméo et Juliette modernes. Tu te souviens, on est les rois du monde. Et moi je t'aime, j'aurais jamais dû, tu crois pas ? Alors vis ta vie, mais ne m'oublie pas s'il te plait. Pas complètement. _

_Ziva. _

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, tachant la feuille. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche et réveilla un Tony éberlué avant de lui glisser la lettre dans la main.

Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre, remit son oreillette en place, et se composa un visage d'excitation factice.

**- Shalom Namir ! Je vais la poser. **

C'était la règle. On disait toujours la, ou l'objet, mais jamais bombe. Au cas ou les conversations seraient interceptées. Elle repensa à la cinquantaine de règles du Mossad qu'elle avait violées en écrivant la lettre, mais la voix endormie de son coéquipier la concentra sur la mission.

**- Reçu cinq sur cinq. Ne te foire pas. La nuit à été bonne ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Ziva ne releva pas la pique, trop occupée à installer le dispositif. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Tony ne devait pas la voir. Il allait l'en empêcher, sinon. Elle s'épongea le front et sortit quatre à quatre de la jolie villa. Eschel l'attendait dans la voiture ou elle se glissa, au bout du pâté de maison.

**- C'est fait. **Soupira-t-elle.

- **Bravo, fillette, **lança son partenaire en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Une minute. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Toujours rien. Tony avait réussi. Ziva faisait de son mieux pour cacher son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence total, Ziva poussa la poignée et sortit de la voiture.

**- Quelque chose cloche. Je vais voir.**

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la maison. Sa volonté était inébranlable, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son destin était scellé.

_**Je crois que ce chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux, loin de là. Il est même carrément démoralisant, quand je le relis. Mais j'ai adoré écrire la lettre de Ziva, j'avais envie de le faire depuis longtemps, pour changer un peu de style. J'espère que ça vous as plus, alors a vos claviers !**_


	11. Capsule à café

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ;) Je pensais pas la poster aussi tôt, mais, que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ^^ Comme toujours, merci aux revieweurs (: Et puis, il faut lutter contre l'AIPM ! Enfin, voilà, juste pour vous dire, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurais pas plus de 10 chapitres, on est déjà à 11. x) Mais c'est bientôt la fin, enfin, je sais pas trop, peut-être deux voire trois chapitres et un épilogue. Bref, ENJOY ! 8D**_

Tony DiNozzo n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour à désamorcer une bombe, ou encore à convaincre son père que le Mossad avait envoyé une adolescente pour le tuer. Pourtant il était bien là, la lettre de Ziva à la main, courant vers la maison en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Il avait mis son père en sûreté. Évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'israélienne se tuer. Il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Elle avait elle-même écrit que c'était lui ou elle. Elle semblait penser que c'était inévitable. Ce ne serait pas lui, ce ne serait pas elle. Ce serait eux. Il aurait du deviner plus tôt que María était Ziva. Évidemment, ses yeux, sa façon de le regarder... Mais cinq ans, c'était long. Très long. Les gens pouvaient changer.

Tony se maudissait de ne pas avoir un peu plus réfléchi, avant de l'emmener chez lui. Il avait catégoriquement rejeté le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ces moments, peut-être, ne pas souffrir de nouveau comme la dernière fois. Ça leur avait laissé le temps d'oublier. Ou peut-être pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony ne vit pas le bout de bois à ses pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas le temps. Ziva allait peut-être mourir par sa faute. Mu par un soudain regain d'énergie, il sprinta jusqu'à sa maison. L'italien défonça presque la porte, et il la vit. Elle était près, tout près de la bombe. Elle semblait toucher à quelques fils. Il s'approcha doucement, et dit d'une voix faussement joyeuse qui laissait pourtant transparaitre la peur :

- **Je t'ai manqué, ma belle ? Par pitié, ne nous fait pas sauter. Je ne sais pas si il y a la télé au paradis.**

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement et fit volte-face. Elle lui répondit d'une voix froide, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

- **Va t-en, Tony. Il est encore temps. **

- **Non désolé,** lança l'adolescent. J**'ai toujours eu envie de voir ou atterrissaient les capsules à café de Georges Clooney, pas toi ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Oui. Il était Tony DiNozzo. Le clown. À toujours faire le pitre, même dans la pire des situations. Ziva masquait ses émotions par le sarcasme et la froideur. Lui, il affichait continuellement un masque d'imbécile heureux. Plus simple. Non ?

Il observa l'israélienne retirer quelque chose de son oreille, une oreillette, si il se souvenait bien de toutes les séries policières qu'il avait regardé, et l'écraser par terre.

**- Tony.**

Elle avait dit ses mots d'un ton sans issue, cassant, et mêlé d'émotion à la fois. Car elle avait toujours cette façon de dire le 'to', cet accent qui ramenait tellement de souvenir en lui.

**- Zee-Vah. **

À l'américaine, il savait que ça l'énervait. Le jour de leur rencontre, elle avait du prendre une demi-heure pour lui apprendre à prononcer correctement son nom. Ils se regardèrent longuement, dans les yeux. Personne n'osant briser le silence. Le garçon sentait le regard pesant de Ziva, désolé, un peu dur aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lire en lui, mais il se refusait de baisser les yeux. Par fierté, par dignité, peut-être.

**- Il faut que je le fa...** Entama Ziva, avant de soupirer et de sortir son arme.

Tony, étonné par ce brusque revirement de situation, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait brusqué son amie. Le garçon se retrouva face à face avec un homme, une arme braquée sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas un joli sourire comme celui de l'adolescente. Plus un sourire sadique.

**- Alors, Ziva, un problème avec la bombe ? A moins que tu ne m'ait pas tout dit. L'oreillette écrasée par terre en dit long, à ce que je vois. **

Devant le manque de réaction de sa coéquipière, il continua.

**- Ton père sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre que tu as trahi ton pays pour un américain. Le pays entier sera au courant des agissements de Ziva David. Tu veux être célèbre ? Oh, tu vas l'être. Peut-être pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais célèbre tout de même. Ari va être fier de toi.** **Et Tali, tu seras un tel exemple pour elle...**

Ziva avait baissé son regard, mais pas sa garde.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Namir...** Tenta l'intéressée.

- **Très bien,** lança l'officier du Mossad, affichant toujours un large sourire. **Prouve nous donc ta fidélité.**

L'israélienne regarda son coéquipier d'un regard teinté d'un mélange de haine et de peur.

- **Tues-le.** Dit-il en montrant Tony d'un hochement de tête.

L'italien observa, impuissant, la fille qu'il aimait lever son arme. Il crut entendre un léger grincement, suivi d'un souffle de vent, mais, voyant que personne ne réagissait, mit ça sur le compte de son imagination. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Ziva pointa son revolver à sa hauteur.

_**Ça vous as plus ? Maintenant, c'est plus Ziva qui est en danger de mort, c'est Tony... ^^ Je suis trop méchante ;D**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	12. Le sauveur

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ;) Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon... Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours très sympas ! :)**_

_**Au passage, si vous êtes atteints de l'AIPM (ou pas, d'ailleurs), venez donc jouer avec nous sur le nouveau forum RPG : ncis-aipm forumgratuit fr (rajoutez le http et les points à la place des espaces ^^)**_

_**Aller, enjoy !**_

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le fallait ?

Tant de questions restaient en suspens dans la tête de Ziva David. Elle pensait pourtant avoir fait le bon choix, trouvé la solution idéale. Et bien, il fallait croire que non. Tony était venu. Évidemment. En un sens, ça prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais elle aurait tellement préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, pour le Mossad, pour son père...

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait fallu que Namir débarque. Et qu'il pose son ultimatum. En gros, Tony ou sa carrière. Tony ou son honneur. Tony ou sa famille. Tony ou tout.

Eschel leva également son arme, la pointant sur la tête du garçon qu'elle aimait.

**- Disons qu'il est devenu un témoin gênant. Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire, je m'en chargerais. Ton père sera ravi de lire ça dans mon rapport.**

Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Si elle baissait son arme, son coéquipier abattrait Tony. Si elle la tournait vers lui... Il les abattrait tout les deux. Namir Eschel était l'un des tireurs les plus vifs de l'agence.

L'israélienne regarda l'italien, désespérée.

**- Alors, Ziva, tu n'as pas le cran de le tuer ? Tu aimes trop ton petit américain ? Tu...**

Une balle fendit l'air et traversa la tête de l'officier du Mossad, éclaboussant les murs et les meubles du magnifique salon de la villa DiNozzo. Rapide. Précis. Surprenant, surtout.

Les deux adolescents, trop choqués pour prononcer un mot, se regardèrent.

**- Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ! **Lança Ziva, surprise par ce sauvetage inattendu.

**- Non, je te jure que je voulais être le seul à découvrir le paradis...** Tenta le garçon en se détournant la vue du sang qui maculait la pièce.

Ziva se retourna, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme. Un marine, sans aucun doute. Il avait un fusil à la main. Alors c'était lui, le fameux tireur. C'était lui qu'il fallait remercier.

Tony semblait connaître le militaire, car il avait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot. La jeune fille en profita pour détailler leur ''sauveur''. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait d'ores et déjà le sentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ses grands yeux bleus inspiraient le respect.

L'adolescent lança finalement quelques mots :

**- Gibbs...**

**- Tony, il allait te tuer, toi ou ton amie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. **Dit le dénommé Gibbs en hochant pensivement la tête.

**- Depuis... Depuis quand tu est revenu ?** S'étonna l'intéressé.

**- Hier soir. Tu as eu de la chance...**

- J**'en ai toujours.** Le coupa Tony, un sourire, quoi qu'un peu forcé, aux lèvres.

**- Je veux des explications. Tony. Café. **Lança le marine.

L'israélienne observait, interdite, l'échange entre Gibbs et Tony. Elle faisait tout son possible pour masquer ses émotions, mais la peur la submergeait. Que se passerait-il si le Mossad découvrait que Namir était mort par sa faute ? Elle ne préférait pas imaginer.  
Elle attendit, assise près du corps de son coéquipier, qu'ils reviennent. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'avais jamais énormément apprécié le défunt, mais elle avait tout de même vécu tout son entrainement avec lui. Entrainement... Qui servait à quoi, d'ailleurs ? Si c'était pour en arriver là.  
Quand elle vit que 'Gibbs' et Tony sortaient de la cuisine, elle inspira profondément, sachant qu'elle allait devoir des explications au plus vieux.

**- Explique lui, Tony...** Articula-t-elle.

Et l'italien narra toute leur histoire, leur première rencontre, son frère, la lettre, de tout ça. Elle l'entendit raconter que Gibbs, de son nom complet Leroy Jethro Gibbs, était engagé dans les US Marins, qu'il était marié et avait une fille. Qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce fameux jour. Cinq ans en arrière. Déjà.  
Plus les paroles fusaient, plus Ziva avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait tout gâché. Comme toujours. Sa carrière, sa famille, et maintenant, un parfait inconnu allait avoir des ennuis à cause d'elle. Elle finit par éclater en sanglot, et, sombra dans les bras de Tony.  
Mais qu'importe tout les ennuis qu'elle allait avoir, tout ce qu'elle avait détruit, tout ce qu'elle avait construit, car là, à l'instant précis, elle était bien.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Oui, l'histoire touche à sa fin, enfin pas complètement, enfin, vous verrez bien... :p**_

_**Je veux des reviews pour la suite ! =)**_


	13. Petite soeur

_**Hey tout le monde ! Après de multiples bugs du site, voilà la suite ! Déjà, je voudrais vous remercier, parce que 100 reviews, ben c'est... * o ***_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, qui prennent en cours de route, bref, tout ceux qui laissent un mot, je vous aime ! =D**_

_**Je vais pas vous faire patienter plus, un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogue par rapport à d'habitude, enjoy ! **_

Tony marcha vers la jeune fille endormie, et la caressa doucement. Il l'aimait. Il en était presque sur, maintenant. Évidemment, le mot était toujours difficile à prononcer, mais après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle... Il soupira. Le pire restait à venir. Il allait falloir que Ziva rentre chez, elle. Forcément. Il faudrait fournir des explications.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le bruit feutré que faisaient une paire de chaussons sur la moquette.

**- Dis, dis, Tony, tu l'aime beaucoup beaucoup, cette fille, hein ?**

L'adolescent sourit avant d'ébouriffer les boucles rousses de la petite fille qui lui faisait face.

**- Ouai, Kelly, on peut dire ça comme ça... **

**- T'es n'amoureux ? C'est ça, hein ! T'est n'amoureux ! Comme mon papa il est n'amoureux de ma maman ! **

**- Hey, 'Ly, t'as pas l'impression d'être indiscrète là ? T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, sinon tu sais que je vais te taper, hein !** Lança l'italien.

**- Naaan tu ferais pas ça ! **Ricana la fillette en se metttant à courir dans tout les sens.** T'as dit que tu me taperas ja Sinon j'vais tout dire à papa ! **

Tony soupira avant de tirer la langue à Kelly. Cette gamine était insupportable. Intenable. Et pourtant, il l'adorait. Comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un peu sa seconde famille.

**- Elle a l'air gentille...**

Le garçon se retourna face à une Ziva qui tentait péniblement de s'extraire de son lit.

**- Hé, tout doucement, **dit-il en la forçant à se rasseoir.** Tu est en sureté. Chez Gibbs. Tu te souviens de lui ? Tu est réveillée depuis longtemps ?**

**- Juste le temps de voir que cette gamine est assez embêtante pour être ta sœur...** Dit-elle avec un rire un peu forcé.

**- Haha, **répliqua Tony.** Tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie, on dirait. Sinon, ça va, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

L'israélienne hocha doucement la tête.

**- De l'eau... Tu... Je peux...**

**- Je vais t'en chercher !**

Tony sortit pour se diriger vers une autre pièce, sûrement vers la cuisine. Peut-être pour prévenir aussi Gibbs et Shannon qu'elle était réveillée.

La petite fille en profita pour s'approcher un peu du lit de l'adolescente.

**- Alors c'est toi Ziva ? Mon papa il a dit que t'étais une copine à Tony et que fallait pas t'embêter. Mais moi les amis de Tony c'est mes amis. Moi m'appelle Kelly et j'ai 5 ans. **Ajouta-t-elle.

Ziva regarda gentiment 'Kelly'. Elle avait l'air adorable. Et elle lui rappelait tellement Tali, quelques années en arrière... Elle se surprit à penser que, si les deux petites venaient à se rencontrer, elles s'entendraient surement très bien. Elle revoyait le sourire de sa sœur, quand elle riait, et se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait. Elle était prête à abandonner son pays, son métier, ses origines, mais... Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde laisser le sort de Tali entre les mains de son père. Elle qui était si crédule et facile à manipuler. Elle devait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour la sauver.

**- C'est qui Tali ?** Demanda innocemment Kelly. **Toi tu viens de dire son nom. C'est quelqu'un de sympa ?**

- **C'est... C'est ma petite sœur,** déclara Ziva, pas vraiment d'humeur à nier. **Oui, elle est sympa. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup quand elle était plus jeune.**

**- Cool ! Je pourrais la rencontrer ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle habite ou ? Elle est comme toi ? Elle connaît Tony ? Elle connait papa et maman ? C'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? Elle aime les gâteaux au chocolat ? Elle...**

**- Ma chérie, arrête d'embêter Ziva. Elle doit se reposer. **Coupa doucement une voix de femme que l'adolescente ne connaissait pas.

**- Elle ne m'embête pas, **dit-elle en levant les yeux.** Elle est très mignonne.**

La femme qui se tenait devant elle était aussi, voire plus rousse que sa fille. Elle était très belle, et ses grands yeux marrons reflétaient tellement de tendresse et de gentillesse qu'il devait être impossible de la haïr. Son sourire maternel bouleversa Ziva, tellement peu habituée à autant d'hospitalité par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

**Nous n'avons pas été présentées, **sourit-elle en tendant la main.** Je suis Shannon. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Kelly...**

Dans la pièce à côté, une sonnerie retentit, coupant court à la discussion. L'israélienne vit Gibbs entrer, le téléphone à la main, ouvert dévoilant le correspondant. Et aucun autre mot.

L'ébauche de sourire de la jeune fille se crispa, alors que les quatres personnes regroupées autour d'elle attendaient qu'elle décroche.

L'appel venait de ''papa''.

_**Pour tout ceux qui veulent savoir si il y aura d'autre personnages comme Abby, McGee, ect, dans l'histoire, franchement je pense pas, j'explique : il y a déjà beaucoup de fics AU sur nos héros au lycée, toutes très bien, et je préfère ne pas mettre trop de ressemblance avec... (bon, si ça se trouve, si je me laisse aller, à la fin... x))**_

_**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ;) **_


	14. Être soi

_**Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi gentilles :D**_

_**J'en profite pour vous dire d'aller voir la fic que je co-écrit avec les géniaux Abva, Firesey, MarieCeline, PBG, Washington-Jones et Wyoming-Jones, ''Si loin''. :D**_

_**Après cet instant pub, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre, enjoy !**_

_**(les paroles en italiques sont en hébreu, je précise.)**_

_**EDIT : Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ma non-douissité x))**_

Le monde tournait à l'envers. Tony en était maintenant convaincu. Pourquoi, pourquoi, fallait-il obligatoirement que tout aille mal quand tout devrait bien aller ?

Ziva s'était rétablie de ses émotions, son coéquipier n'était plus une menace... Mais il y avait la famille. Et c'était là que ça coinçait. Évidemment, Eli David, le directeur du Mossad, et accessoirement père de son amie, s'en mêlait.

L'italien observa, anxieux, l'adolescente inspirer un grand coup, lui jeter un regard désolé, et appuyer sur le petit bouton vert.

_- Shalom. _Commença-t-elle.

_- Shalom. Tu me dois des explications. _Répondit Eli sans autre forme de politesses.

_- Je sais pa..._

_- Ne m'appelle plus papa ! Est-ce bien clair ?_

_- Mais... _Tenta Ziva, un voile d'incompréhension passant sur son visage.

_- Namir a eu le temps de nous avertir. Je croyais que la leçon qu'Ari t'avait donné te suffirait. Tu aurais du dire que tu connaissais ce... DiNozzo. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma propre fille, celle dont mon sang coule dans les veines, nous trahirait. On ne peut faire confiance à personne, je l'ai toujours répété. Je suis consterné par un tel comportement de ta part._

L'israélienne affichait un air fier, habituel masque cachant ses yeux humides.

_- Je peux t'expliquer._

_- Je t'écoute,_ répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_- C'est... C'était un accident. La bombe aurait pas du exploser. Namir n'aurait pas du mourir. Je ne connaissais pas la cible et..._

_- Ziva. _

Le regard de la concernée se perdit dans le vide. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom prononcé par ces lèvres. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle, après tout. Une foule de souvenirs, plus ou moins bons, lui revinrent en mémoire. La seule fois ou il était venu la chercher à l'école. Le jour ou ils étaient allés se balader au bord de la mer, avec Tali et Ari. Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Après, il y avait eu la promotion au poste de directeur. Le départ de sa mère. Et puis, finalement, un éloignement conséquent.

_- Ne perds pas ton temps à me mentir. Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais. Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas eu le succès que tu as eu._

_- Sans toi, Namir ne serait pas mort, et nous ne discuterions pas de ça !_ Hurla-t-elle.

_- Tu me déçois vraiment énormément. Tu as compromis toute ta carrière, et pour quoi ? _

_- Pour lui. Je l'aime. _Le ton de Ziva était ferme, sans appel.

Même les trois spectateurs ne parlant pas un mot d'hébreu comprirent que ces quelques mots marqueraient a jamais un tournant décisif dans la vie de la jeune fille.

_- Un américain. Qui n'est pas juif. _

_- Et alors ? _s'emporta Ziva._ Tu as toujours voulu tout décider, dans ma vie. Ari, Tali et moi sommes tes marionnettes, ne le nie pas. Moi, j'ai eu la chance de connaitre l'amour, le vrai. Et je ne l'abandonnerais pas pour que tu puisse être bien vu par je ne sais quel président. _

_- Très bien. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'est plus ma fille. Tu n'est plus l'officier David. Tu est la honte du pays. Tu n'est plus rien, _cracha-t-il.

_Je suis moi._ Eut-elle le temps de répondre avant qu'un long bip sonore ne retentisse, signe qu'Eli avait raccroché.

Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce. Ziva semblait pétrifiée, le téléphone à la main, les yeux fixés sur les trois autres.

**- C'était ton papa ? Tu lui as dit quoi, à ton papa ?** Lâcha Kelly, complètement étrangère au désarroi de l'adolescente.

**- Je lui ai dit... Que j'étais très bien sans lui.** Murmura-t-elle.

**- Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un Happy End !** Lança Tony, retrouvant son habituelle bonne humeur.

**- Mais il faut que je retourne en Israël tout de même. **Déclara Ziva d'un ton décidé.

**- Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Shannon, qui jusque là n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot. **Tu peux rester ici le temps de...**

**- Je ne le lui laisserai pas Tali.**

Ils comprenaient. L'importance d'une soeur.

_**Une review ? =D**_


	15. Famille

_**Hey, hey ! Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce chapitre qui aura mis du temps à venir, mais au moins il a le mérite de me satisfaire. x) Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me tait, enjoy !**_

Évidemment. Tali. Tony aurait pu tout faire pour Kelly. Ziva avait la même relation avec Tali. Si ce n'était plus. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, après tout. La fraternité. On se disputait, on se réconciliait, on se protégeait mutuellement. Il la comprenait. Mais une part de lui, infime, égoïste, lui suggérait de supplier son amie pour qu'elle reste. Chose complètement inutile, en raison des circonstances et du caractère de la jeune fille.

**- Je t'accompagne.** Lâcha-t-il.

La meilleure chose qu'il restait à faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés à nouveau. Et puisqu'elle ne resterait pas, il viendrait avec elle. Ça faisait un peu mélo, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

**- Non ! Tu est inconscient de ce que cela implique ? Mon... Le directeur du Mossad veut te tuer.** Dit fermement l'israélienne.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot. Preuve qu'elle voulait couper les ponts. Qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle. Ou qu'elle voulait qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie.

**- J't'abandonnerai pas.**

**- Tu dois rester avec ton père... **Essaya Ziva.

**- Il est bien assez protégé avec ses gardes du corps à cinq cents dollars de l'heure,** déclara l'adolescent d'un ton dédaigneux.

**- Tony. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de ton père,** le réprimanda Gibbs.

**- Ce que j'ai le plus proche d'un père est le marine en face de moi.**

Même si l'heure était plus que grave, un léger sourire illumina le visage des deux intéressés. Tony avait dit ces paroles d'un ton léger, mais personne n'était dupe. La menace qui planait sur leurs têtes éliminait toute forme de joie.

**- Très bien.** Lança le marine. **Il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seuls. Vous n'êtes même pas majeurs.**

Gibbs affichait un visage sévère, sans issue. À coté de lui, Shannon avait attrapé la main de sa fille, comme pour se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Ils étaient coincés. Tous. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas dire à Tony de ne pas accompagner la fille qu'il aimait.

**- Je viens.**

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa suite aux paroles de Jethro. Silence sur Ziva brisa une fois de plus, en murmurant :

**- Non. Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger pour moi.**

La voix cristalline de Kelly s'éleva soudain, coupant court aux protestations.

**- 'Man j'ai faim. On peut manger ? **Fit-elle en tirant sur le t-shirt de sa mère.

Gibbs regarda Tony d'un air insistant, signe qu'ils devaient parler. Et vite.

**- Bien sur ma puce, **lança d'un ton faussement joyeux Shannon. **Tu viens, on va préparer le repas. **

**- Je vais vous aider.** Lança précipitamment Ziva à qui les regards entre le marine et l'italien n'avaient pas échappés.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tony s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

**- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? **Commença le plus vieux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La discussion tant redoutée arrivait donc enfin. Finalement, ce n'était pas du jugement de son père biologique dont il avait le plus peur. Loin de là.

**- Tu sais qu'elle est du Mossad. Tu sais qu'elle aurait du te tuer.**

**- Elle ne l'as pas fait.**

**- Elle avait son arme levée. Qui sait si sous le coup de l'émotion...**

**- Arrête.**

Il se leva, face à l'homme qui lui avait tant appris depuis plus de cinq ans.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu lui fais confiance, mais moi si. Elle était prête à mourir pour moi. Je pourrais faire la même chose pour elle. Je...**

**- Tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer. **Chuchota Gibbs.

L'adolescent garda la tête baissée.

**- Est-ce que tu est sur de tes sentiments pour elle ?**

Tony releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier au monde entier qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était beaucoup trop dur. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, ou alors il ne voulait pas. Il inspira profondément, regardant dans les yeux le marine.

**- Je... Je l'aime, bordel ! Je l'aime et je partirais avec elle si il le faut !**

Il resta immobile devant le regard de son ainé.

**- Je l'ai dit. Tu est content ?** Hurla-t-il.

**- Calme toi, Tony.** Dit calmement Jethro en posant ses mains d'un geste protecteur sur ses épaules. **Je voulais t'entendre le dire.**

Il fit une pause, en serrant d'un geste paternel le garçon contre lui.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu souffre. Je ne veux pas que tu te perde, ou que tu parte dans des actions insensées sans que tu sache ce que tu ressens réellement. Je connais la force de l'amour, et je sais qu'il pourrait aussi te détruire. Vous êtes tout les deux si jeunes...**

Tony déglutit et acquiesça. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait ça pour lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, ça semblait tellement plus simple.

**- Merci. **Souffla-t-il.** Je suis désolé.**

Gibbs ébouriffa les cheveux de l'ado, avant de lui administrer une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

**- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir dit que tu étais désolé. C'est un signe de faiblesse.**

**- Même en famille ?**

Le marine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**- Le repas va être froid.**

_**Le sourire mystérieux, vous voyez du quel je parle? Celui qu'il fait parfois, quand il parle à un témoin, du genre ''tu sauras jamais mais moi je sais ce que tu pense''. J'espère que ce passage père/fils vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ;)**_


	16. Je t'aime

_**Bonjour ! Je saiiiis, ce chapitre à mis trop de temps à venir, par rapport à d'habitude. Je m'en excuse encore et pour me faire pardonner, je vous réponds à chacun (merci pour vos reviews !) :**_

_**Gwenetsi : Merci ! Je suis pas très douée pour les père/fils alors contente que ça te plaise :)**_

_**Lady A : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**PBG : Héhé contente que t'aime ! Il était pour toi ce chapitre :D**_

_**Abva : Les tuer ? Tu sais comment je suis guimauve, non ? x) (je dis ça je dis rien...)**_

_**Marie : J'adoooore ta chanson ! La complainte du MarieCureuil, c'est ça ? Haaa... La scène de l'ascenseur... Tivaaaa...**_

_**Ayhane : Merci :)**_

_**Firesey : Bogoss de la life me fait légèrement penser à Kevin. x) Et... J'adore le Firesey Show, au fait. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Cho' !**_

_**WJ : *super méga giga gros gros caliiiiiiin* **_

_**ENJOY ! :D**_

Le départ avait été fixé au lendemain soir. Juste le temps de préparer un plan, des bagages et 3 billets d'avions.  
Assise sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, Ziva soupira. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour les en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent en danger pour elle.  
C'était son problème, elle devait le régler seule. Mais apparemment ils n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Elle s'en voulait de faire ça. De partir comme une voleuse, comme une traitresse. Encore une fois.  
Ziva prit le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, poussa la porte et descendit. Au Mossad, on l'avait habitué à se déplacer lentement et sans bruits, et c'est plutôt facilement que l'israélienne arriva au rez-de-chaussée.  
Elle avait tout prévu, pensé à tout. Comme tellement de fois. Mais là, il fallait qu'elle y aille seule. Et puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter, elle non plus. C'était sa soeur, sa famille.  
Elle traversa très lentement le salon ou dormait Tony, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.  
L'israélienne ne pût s'empêcher de le contempler en train de dormir. Il était beau. Il avait un air innocent, enfantin, fragile. Elle remonta la couette sur lui, se remettant en question. Devait-elle vraiment y aller seule ? Oui. Évidemment. C'était égoïste de sa part de les mettre en danger, même si ils avaient choisis.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à repartir, une main agrippa la sienne.  
L'italien lâcha dans un souffle rauque :

**- Zee...**

**- Rendors-toi Tony.** Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

**- Zee-Vaaah... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Grillée. Tony était réveillé. Tony allait s'apercevoir de tout. Tony allait lui en vouloir.

**- Rien d'important...** Tenta la jeune fille.

Mais l'adolescent qui s'était maintenant relevé n'était pas dupe.

**- Arrête... T'es habillée comme pour partir...**

**- Je...**

**- Tu voulais partir...**

Elle lui jeta un sourire désolé. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, maintenant. L'heure de la discussion avait enfin sonné. Elle voulait lui dire ses motivations, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Surtout si ca le mettait lui-même en danger. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il se redressa et la fixa longuement, une main sur sa joue.

**- Écoute moi bien, Ziva. Si je t'ai dit que je voulais partir avec toi, c'est que je sais ce que je risque. Je sais...**

Elle lui coupa la parole en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'expliquer. C'était sa faute. C'était toujours sa faute.

**- Tony... Je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez en danger a cause de moi... Ta tête doit être mise à prix, en Israël... Je...**

Écrire la lettre avait été tellement plus simple. Le face à face était beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, elle n'arrivaient pas à les prononcer.

**- Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir. Beaucoup trop.**

L'adolescente plongea son regard dans les yeux du garçon. Elle voulait s'y noyer, elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de Tony. Elle l'embrassa. Elle pouvait voir chacun de ses cils. Chaque reflet dans ses yeux incroyablement vert. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.  
Elle ne savait plus qui avait mis fin au baiser, mais ce fut après qu'elle eut la force de le déclarer.

**- Je t'aime, Tony.**

Elle entendit sa réponse, comme dans un rêve.

**- Je t'aime, Ziva.**

La sonnerie du réveil les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il était tant d'y aller. Il était tant de sauver Tali, d'affronter Eli David. Il était temps de prendre l'avion pour Israël. Ensemble.

_**Désolé, c'est vraiment très court ! Tapez moi, traitez moi de poulpe, je le mérite ! La suite pas trop tard je l'espère, et Israël ! :D**_

_**(j'peux espérer une review quand même ? x))**_


	17. La cabane

_**Helloooo ! Désolé pour ce retard. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que le précédent ET je vous annonce que le prochain est en cours d'écriture ;) Donc normalement, euh, bah vous l'aurez... Pas dans trop longtemps. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais encore répondre vous répondre à chacun. (ça va finir par devenir une habitude xD)**_

_**WJ : C'est cela oui :)**_

_**Marie : Le 11 mai 2011... Quand on n'avais pas encore vu ce – censuré – de season finale... MTAREV ! :D Et moi j'aime beaucoup les reviews tivaiennes !**_

_**Gwenesti : Merci ! C'est très vivifiant de se faire traiter de poulpe, ça réveille !**_

_**PBG : Le Zony ? Euuurk. Tiva ça sonne mieux, hein. Enfin c'est du Tony/Ziva quand même alors...**_

_**Solealuna : Merci :) La suite ? La voilà ^^**_

_**Abva : Je savais que c'était court x)**_

_**Lady A : Et voilà Israël !**_

_**PBG (de nouveau ^^) : Merciiiiii !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

Assis dans le siège classe économique d'un Airbus A347, Anthony DiNozzo était heureux. Même s'il savait qu'il était en train de risquer sa vie au plus haut niveau, qu'il s'était mis le directeur du Mossad à dos, on ne pouvait pas faire un garçon plus comblé que lui en ce moment précis. La tête de sa... De petite amie, il pouvait le dire haut et fort. Même s'il savait que Ziva était bien plus que sa nouvelle 'girlfriend'. Elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit. En face.  
Tout aurait bien pu se finir, ils auraient pu vivre ensemble au pays des bisounours et avoir des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants. Oui, mais voila, quand le père de la fille qu'on aimait était à la tête d'une des plus dangereuses agences de renseignement au monde, ça posait quelques petit soucis.  
Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'homme assis sur le siège de la rangée en face de lui. Gibbs, un léger sourire au visage. Il avait l'air de lui avoir pardonné.

Tony était dans un état second quand il sentit la main de Ziva lui tapoter légèrement la joue pour le réveiller.

**- Tony, on est arrivé.**

Elle avait tenté de prendre un ton détendu, mais personne n'était dupe. Ils étaient tous angoissés par les événements à venir. 

**- Coooool ! Je vais enfin découvrir ton petit havre de paix. Tu compte me présenter à tes parents ?** Ironisa Tony.

Il reçut pour toute réponse une claque sur le crâne. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

**- Ziva. **Dit calmement Gibbs.** Tu est sure de ton plan ?**

**- Oui, murmura l'intéressée. Juridiquement, nos parents ne sont pas séparés. Elle aura parfaitement le droit d'aller vivre chez notre mère. Dans 1 an et demi, j'aurais 18 ans... Je pourrais alors légalement devenir sa tutrice.**

**- Ton père, tu penses vraiment qu'il va te laisser faire ça ? Il va vous pourchasser !**

**- Et que veut-tu que je fasse d'autre Tony ? On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. N'essaie ****pas de me faire abandonner si près du but,** déclara-t-elle un peu froidement.

Sur ces mots elle mît son sac à dos sur son épaule, noua ses cheveux à la va-vite, et vissa une casquette sur sa tête. Personne ne devait la reconnaitre, sous peine de faire foirer leur plan si mince.

Les deux adolescents et le marine prirent plusieurs taxis jusqu'à enfin arriver dans un quartier chic. Enfin, chic comparé au reste du pays, extrêmement pauvre par endroit. Une jolie maison, carrée, blanche, mais cependant peu entretenue. Les rares fleurs qui poussaient par endroit brulaient bien vite à cause du soleil et du manque d'eau. Tony remarqua que malgré sa banalité affligeante, elle était très bien sécurisée.

**- Depuis que notre mère est partie, mon... Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper du jardin. Il trouvai ça futile et surtout complètement inutile...**

Alors que Gibbs passait devant, l'israélienne tendit une main pour le stopper.

**- Stop. Je vais voir ma sœur, seule. Vous n'avez qu'à...**

**- Assurer tes arrières ? **La coupa Tony.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'interphone. Le garde du corps qui surveillait la maison avait sans nul doute reçu l'ordre de ne pas la laisser entrer, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle connaissait par cœur le mode de fonctionnement des 'associés' d'Eli.

Ziva s'approcha, appuya quelques secondes sur le bouton 'appel' de l'appareil, puis se plaça vite hors-champ. Comme prévu, l'officier abandonna ses écrans de surveillance et descendit voir, tout en grognant que ce ne devait être qu'un des enfants du quartier qui faisait une blague.  
La jeune fille profita de cet instant d'inattention pour faire le tour de la maison, passer entre les haies qu'elle et sa sœur avaient au fil du temps écartées pour faire le mur, et se diriger vers la petite cabane en bois, tout au fond du jardin.

Elle contempla le bois usé avec nostalgie. Elle n'y était plus venue depuis son entrée au Mossad, mais elle savait très bien que Tali en avait fait son repaire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'anciennes affiches de films, dessins, poèmes en tout genre. À ses pieds une poupée, des emballages vides et une mini-chaine abimée. Une veste en coton était posée sur une chaise, et un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un feutre ouvert sur la table. Elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir.  
L'israélienne n'eut effectivement pas à attendre longtemps avant que Tali n'entre. Elles se connaissaient par cœur, après tout.

**- ZEE...**

**- Chut !** La coupa rapidement l'ainée en plaquant une main sur sa bouche avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**- T'm'as... T'm'as tellement manqué... 'Pa il disait que t'étais portée disparue... A cause de l'explosion...**

Ziva du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas proférer une flopée d'injure à l'égard du directeur du Mossad.

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi Tali... Mais c'était compliqué... Je... Je vais tout t'expliquer. Il nous a ****menti depuis le début, Tal'...**

**- J'ai cru que t'étais morte,** murmura la fillette avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur.

**- Je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller.**

_**Bon, vous le savez, je suis un peu beaucoup en manque de reviews.. Aller, quoi, un petit mot pour une auteur esseulée ? :)**_


	18. Pas un père

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je me risquerais pas à dire que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. x) Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est court. Et en retard. Comme toujours –' Enfin bref, une semaine et demi à attendre c'est pas si énorme... non ? Enfin bref je m'enfonce, alors en tout cas je m'excuse, mais y'a aussi la faute à mon ordi, à moi qui me suis endormie dessus... Euh osef de toute façon, je suis inexcusable. **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos supeeeeers reviews ! Je les aime :D Je vous aime les amis :D**_

_**Enjoy' !**_

Ziva observa sa petite sœur. Elle était tellement contente de revoir ses baskets roses, ses cheveux trop longs qu'elle devait lui démêler, ses yeux pétillants habituellement de malice.  
Seulement ce n'était pas le bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de la fillette. Enfin, si, évidemment, la joie de revoir Ziva en vie. Mais on y décelait autre chose. La peur.  
Tali avait le teint légèrement maladif, l'air fatigué. Un bleu sur son bras ressortait également, choquait, même si Ziva n'avait pratiquement aucun doute sur sa provenance.

Tali sécha ses larmes, tentant d'avoir l'air forte, et regarda sa sœur, les yeux presque suppliant.

**- Zi'... Depuis que j'suis rentrée c'est l'enfer ici. 'Pa il me fait plus confiance pour rien. Moi j't'ais morte de trouille. T'as disparu sans rien dire ! Et papa il... Il a dit... Il a dit que... Que t'etais une traitre. Et...**

Ziva ferma les yeux, le cerveau en ébullition, mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle saisit sa petite sœur par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

**- Tal'. Je vais tout t'expliquer, promis. Mais d'abord il faut que tu me dises... C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?**

La petite fille baissa ses yeux qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes au fur et a mesure que sa grande sœur parlait.

**- Il...**

- Prends ton temps. Murmura l'ainée en lui caressant doucement le visage.

**- Il s'est emporté... Il v'nait de recevoir un appel et... Il'm'a aussi dit qu'si j'en parlais que... Et que j'allais d'voir commencer l'entrainement pour te remplacer...**

Tali fondit en larme devant une Ziva plus que médusée par la cruauté sans faille d'Eli. Il ne méritait même plus le nom de père. Il ne méritait plus aucun nom du tout. Il avait maltraité Tali a cause d'elle, a cause de son appel. Il voulait en faire un parfait petit robot, et il n'avait réussi qu'a la détruire. En quelques semaines, sa sœur avait changé du tout au tout.

Serrant toujours la petite dans ses bras, elle sentit le téléphone portable que Gibbs lui avait passé vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le décrocha. Il n'y avait guère qu'eux trois qui connaissaient ce numéro, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise d'entendre la voix de l'ex marine.

**- Ziva ? Est-ce que tout est bon ? Ta petite sœur est là ?**

**- Oui. C'est bon, on arrive.** L'israélienne avait parlé d'un ton grave, triste, énervé. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se contrôle. Pour sa sœur, pour Tony. Au moins.

Elle saisit Tali par la main.

**- Viens, je t'expliquerais tout quand on sera sorti.**

**- On va ou ?** Demanda la fillette.

**- Loin d'ici... Murmura Ziva.**

Les deux sœurs empruntèrent leur chemin habituel, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan. Tony et Gibbs les attendaient a quelques maisons de là, assis sur un banc, des sandwichs a la main. Ils n'étaient qu'un père et qu'un fils comme les autres, en ce moment même.

Tali observa le marine et l'italien d'un air craintif, a moitié cachée derrière Ziva. Il faut dire que les menaces a répétition de son père et de son frère avaient eu raison de son tempérament gai et ouvert.

**- J'me souviens d'toi !** Hurla soudainement la petite fille. **C'est toi qui a fait que les grands arrêtent de m'embêter, quand on était allés a... Wachingtone.**

Tony sourit et tendit légèrement la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais Tali recula de quelque mètres, apeurée par ce contact.  
Gibbs les regarda d'un air qui montrait qu'il avait déjà tout deviné, et Tony remarqua que les blessures de la petite semblaient en dire long. Bref, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires.  
Le taxi qu'ils avaient commandés arriva. Une partie des difficultés étaient passées. Mais il restait encore une chose. Parler a Eli David.

L'air surpris du chauffeur quand ils lui demandèrent de les déposer vers le siège du Mossad ne démentit pas de la complexité de la mission à venir. Car une chose était sure, si on vous demandait la place la plus connue de l'état d'Israël, on vous indiquerait sûrement le mur des lamentations, le saint-sépulcre ou le dôme du rocher. Si on vous parlait de l'endroit le plus influent, alors ce serait surement le Knesset. Mais le bâtiment le plus dangereux était sans nul doute celui du Mossad.  
Le directeur David était une des personnes les plus craintes et respectées de la ville. En effet, il pouvait, en un seul claquement de doigt, envoyer une douzaine d'hommes vous tuer.

Alors que leur chauffeur se garait enfin devant le haut building, Tali se recroquevilla sur son siège.

**- Pourquoi tu vas là-bas, Zi ? Il te croit morte...**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, petite soeur. **Répondit-elle en hébreu.

N'ayant pas le cœur a chercher plus loin, la petite acquiesça. Ziva descendit de la voiture en première, aussitôt suivie par Tony. Ce dernier avait bataillé pour venir. Il savait que sa tête était mise a prix, il savait qu'Eli David n'attendait que ça pour le tuer. Mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il pouvait sauver Ziva. L'adolescente avait finalement abandonné l'idée de lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment trop dangereux pour lui, à court d'arguments.  
Les deux adolescents avisèrent la centaine de gardes armés postés de part et d'autre du building. S'introduire dans les locaux du Mossad n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Mais qui d'autre que la fille du directeur pouvait aussi bien connaître l'endroit ?

_**Mouarf, je sais, je sais, je bats toujours pas des records de taille _ Les vacances arrivent, alors avec un peu de chance, mes postages se rapprocheront... Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ;)**_


	19. Sur leurs gardes

_**Saluuuut ! Et oui, vous avez bien lu, je poste la suite ! :) Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui ne bats toujours pas des records de taille, mais plus long que les précédents ^.^ **_

_**Merciiii à tous pour vos reviews ! Et merci aussi pour les ajouts en favoris, alertes, tout ça, ça me fait plaisir vous savez pas à quel point :D**_

_**Aujourd'hui un chapitre Tiva ! Ne faites pas une crise d'AIPM à la fin, par pitié et j'ai une trés bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : le chapitre 20 est presque fini ! Aller, enjoy' ! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Sur leurs gardes**

Les deux jeunes amoureux marchaient prudemment dans le bâtiment depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes. L'italien était plus qu'impressionné par Ziva, qui avait une connaissance parfaite des locaux du Mossad. Elle savait les endroits moins fréquentés, les cagibis pour se cacher, les pièges à éviter. Et heureusement qu'elle était là. Cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe.

**- Zee... **Souffla Tony alors qu'ils marchaient dans un long corridor obscur.** Tu peux me certifier qu'il n'y a pas de minotaure qui va surgir derrière nous ?**

Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

**- Le labyrinthe du minotaure ! Dans la mythologie... ****Me dit pas que tu connais pas...** Tenta Tony.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche en lui indiquant une ombre qui se dirigeait vers eux. Les adolescents se plaquèrent contre le mur, respirant à peine, attendant que l'officier du Mossad soit passé.

Ils traversèrent encore quelques pièces, quand soudain Ziva poussa Tony dans un placard et montra du doigt une imposante porte en chêne massif.

**- C'est là.**

On devinait sans mal que ce bureau abritait l'une des personnes les plus influentes de l'état d'Israël. Une demi-douzaine de gardes armés étaient postés près de la porte, sans doute pour assurer la sécurité du directeur. L'israélienne connaissait la procédure. Ils avaient ordre de tirer sur quiconque n'était pas accrédité par Eli pour entrer. En l'occurrence, eux, plus que personnes.

**- Ton père est... Bien protégé. **Observa Tony.

**- Ce n'est plus mon père.** Lança d'une voix froide Ziva.

**- Comme tu veux,** murmura le garçon en lui prenant la main.

L'israélienne commença à sortir un leurre, ainsi que deux neuf millimètres de son sac à dos, alors que son copain la regardait avec des yeux éberlués.

**- Attend... Qu'est-ce que... ?**

**- Gibbs.** Murmura-t-elle. **Il ne voulait pas te le dire, sinon il savait que tu allais nous tanner pour les voir. Normalement on en aura pas besoin...**

Ils se regardèrent, anxieux. Leur ''mission commando'' commençait à prendre des proportions énorme, mais Ziva semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins, elle avait un plan. Apparemment.

**- Tu reste là, **ordonna la jeune fille. **Je vais poser le leurre.**

**- Pas question !** Lança Tony le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans risquer d'attirer l'attention. **C'est moi qui vais prendre les risques.**

**- Ta tête est mise à prix, Tony ! **Chuchota Ziva. **Si les gardes te voient, ils tireront sans hésiter.**

**- Pour toi aussi,** objecta-t-il.

**- Je pense que... Je pense qu'il préfèrerait me capturer vivante pour avoir le loisir de faire ce qu'il veut de moi ensuite. Pour qu'il puisse me laver le cerveau et me transformer en petit chien obéissant. Mais toi... Tu n'est qu'un obstacle sur leur route. C'est moi qui...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'intéressé avait déjà accroché un des deux pistolets à sa ceinture et prit le leurre. La porte du cagibi ou ils s'étaient terrés était en train de s'ouvrir, et, à leur plus grand soulagement sans aucun grincement.

**- Non To...**

Ziva ne pouvait pas parler plus fort de crainte d'attirer les gardes contre le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, regrettant de ne pas y être allé plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette ainsi en danger pour elle, elle qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle attendit anxieusement que le faux tic-tac se mette en place, croisant les doigts et priant pour que Tony en ressorte vivant. Leur plan était assez simple, quoi que dangereux. Placer une fausse bombe pour que la moitié des gardes aillent voir le problème, il ne restait donc qu'une moitié à neutraliser, ce qui était faisable. Seulement...

Un premier coup de feu la fit bondir sur ses pieds. Non... Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Inimaginable. Il fallait croire que son cauchemar allait se réaliser.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

L'israélienne poussa doucement à son tour la légère porte, et se cacha dans l'angle du mur, hors de vue des officiers du Mossad. Elle n'apercevait pas Tony. Les gardes avaient-ils tirés car ils avaient entendus un bruit ? Un mouvement ? Un hasard. La réponse d'un des tireurs ne se fit pas attendre :

**- Le directeur David n'attends aucune visite aujourd'hui. Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous !**

L'adolescente espérait que l'italien ait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher et d'attendre le moment propice pour tirer.

Il fit néanmoins tout le contraire. Tony sortit doucement de sa cachette, les mains en l'air, comme un gangster des vieux films.

**- Vous avez gagné. Je me rends.**

Ziva ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils n'avaient aucune issue. Les gardes étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse les neutraliser toute seule, et même si elle arrivait à en mettre un ou deux à terre, les autres riposteraient contre Tony et elle. Quoi que ça ne la dérangeait pas de mourir, si elle pouvait lui sauver la vie.

L'officier qui avait parlé tenait maintenant Tony en joue. Elle se décala légèrement pour ne pas qu'on la voit. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui parler une derrière fois. L'embrasser. Même lui sourire lui aurait suffi.

Elle déglutit en voyant que l'homme avait enlevé le cran de sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pas lui.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle courut, trop vite pour que les gardes aient le temps de comprendre, avant de se placer juste devant Tony qui la regardait d'un air désespéré.

Si ils devaient mourir, c'était bien ensemble. L'israélienne lança d'une voix forte :

**- Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.**

Un long murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Et oui, elle était de retour. Ziva, la fille du directeur. Les gardes hésitèrent quelques instants sans pour autant baisser leurs armes, quand soudain, une porte claqua.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? **Fit la voix tant crainte d'Eli David, scrutant tout le monde des yeux, s'attardant précisément sur les adolescents.

* * *

_**Ca vous a pluuu ? La suite trés bientôt, je pense... Allez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review... *yeux de chien battu* :)**_


	20. Le dessin

_**Bonjouuuur ! Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre que j'ai un peu hésité à poster... Mais certaines personnes m'ont décidées de le mettre (je tairais les noms xD). Donc voilà, je sais que vous vous en fichez tant qu'il est là x) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! **_

_**Quand à la taille... Vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant. C'est des tailles Moyenne. (qui a compris le mauvais jeu de mot ? :p) **_

_**Bref. Je me tait avant de me mettre à vraiment raconter des bêtises donc... Enjoy' !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : le dessin**

Aussitôt les deux adolescents partis, Tali s'était recroquevillée au fond de son siège, ignorant ostensiblement Gibbs. Plus par terreur que par mépris, a vrai dire. Le marine s'approcha légèrement de la petite israélienne.

**- Tu veux parler ?  
**  
La fillette haussa les épaules.

**- Tu veux faire quelque chose alors, peut-être ?**Demanda doucement Gibbs, loin d'abandonner.

**- J'veux bien... Un crayon. Et un papier. **Murmura Tali.

Gibbs avait le sentiment que Tali avait vraiment besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments. La petite semblait sur le point d'exploser en sanglot. Décidément, les David n'était pas une famille épargnée. Il était pris de compassion pour la petite, apparemment maltraitée par son père, abandonnée par sa mère.  
Il fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un stylo marqué du logo d'une quelconque compagnie aérienne et un bout de calepin.

**- Tiens. J'espère que ça t'iras, je n'ai que ça.**

**- Mer... Merci. **Dit Tali légèrement plus fort que la première fois.

Gibbs observait la petite alors qu'elle dessinait, consciencieusement appliquée sur son bout de papier. Tali et Ziva se ressemblaient énormément, c'était un fait. Elles partageaient entre autres le même regard trop vieux pour leur âge, comme si elles avaient grandies trop vite. Privées d'enfance, jetées trop tôt dans l'arène, confrontées à toutes les horreurs de ce monde.  
Il se pencha légèrement vers Tali qui recula instinctivement. Décidément, quelque chose semblait l'avoir traumatisée au point qu'elle refuse tout contact.

**- Je peux voir ce que tu dessine, Tali ?**

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Il le disait avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse. La petite fille tourna ses grands yeux noirs vers le marine, apeurée, comme si elle cherchait un soutien.

Elle lui montra d'un geste lent le dessin, griffonné à la va-vite, et pourtant riche en détails.  
C'était le genre de dessin type que tout les enfants faisaient un jour ou l'autre, pourtant il se dégageait de celui-là une atmosphère particulière. Une jolie maison avec un jardin fleuri et des arbres en arrière plan, un soleil rayonnant, et enfin, devant, une famille. Les parents souriaient et semblaient regarder d'un air condescendant les enfants. Un garçon que Gibbs ne connaissait pas, surement son frère, a coté une adolescente qu'il supposait être Ziva et enfin une petite fille, riaient tous aux éclats.  
Le marine fut profondément attendri par cette vision de famille heureuse. Shannon et Kelly lui manquaient. Énormément.

**- C'est très beau**, complimenta-t-il en rendant le dessin à Tali.

**- C'est... C'est comment la vie elle devrait être. **Répondit l'intéressée d'une voix cassée.

Elle regarda une deuxième fois son œuvre, avant de fondre en larmes pour de bon.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? **Demanda Gibbs d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

Tali lui rappelait tellement sa fille. Bien sur, elles n'avaient pas le même âge et aucune ressemblance physique, mais un petit quelque chose chez la fillette lui disait de la protéger, de la réconforter.

**- Je... J'sais pas... **Arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

**- Quand tu voudras. **Dit le marine d'une voix douce.

Il lui tapota légèrement le dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. A sa grande surprise, elle ne se dégagea pas.

**- Papa m'a agrippé le bras... Il'm'a serré trop fort alors... Moi je lui ai dit que ça faisait mal et lui il... Il s'est mis à me gifler et... Et puis il m'a poussé contre le mur... D'puis que Zi' elle est partie... Des qu'il m'voit... Il me gronde et... Il me fait mal...**

Le marine regarda Tali qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle semblait soulagée d'en avoir parlé  
Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait rejoint Tony et Ziva dehors pour les aider à faire la peau à Eli David. Cet homme qui ne méritait même pas d'exister.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller. Du moins, pas maintenant. Alors il se contenta de serrer un peu plus la fillette contre lui.

* * *

**_Alors ? Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ce "Talibbs" ? Ou bien Gali (non en fait ça me fait trop penser à Gali l'alligator...) ? ^^ _**

**_Je veux tout savoir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ;) La suite... Dans pas trop longtemps j'espère._**


	21. Descente aux enfers

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, premièrement. Et désolé de la taille de ce chapitre, deuxièmement -' Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, troisèmement ! :)**

**Je sais que c'est vraiment méga-court, je m'en excuse :/ Mais je pars demain et je voulais quand même vous le poster. De plus je compte bosser ce soir pour que vous en ayez un d'une taille un peu plus décente demain matin ^^'**

**Euuh... Je crois pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à dire, sinon cette note va devenir plus grande que le chapitre xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Descente aux enfers**

Eli David n'avait jamais été méchant de nature. Pas vraiment. Disons simplement qu'à trop vouloir faire, on en oubliait ses priorités. Focalisé sur sa carrière, il en avait oublié sa famille. Et les conséquences n'avaient pas tardé.

D'abord sa femme, partie, incapable de supporter plus.

Et puis les enfants qui avaient grandis. Si vite. Il avait toujours projeté d'en faire des agents modèles. Tout était pourtant si clair dans sa tête. Ils auraient été la famille parfaite. Tant crainte et respectée à la fois.

Lui, directeur du Mossad, dirigeant divers combat à travers le monde. Elle, médecin réputée. Leurs enfants seraient des fils et filles à papas bien peignés et obéissants.

Tout ce petit bonheur avait duré jusqu'à l'entrée d'Ari au Mossad. Eli se rappelait de la violente altercation qui l'avait opposé à Rivka quant à l'avenir de son fils, même adoptif. La dispute de trop. Celle qui l'avait fait quitter Tel-Aviv, le laissant seul avec deux petites filles sur le dos.  
C'était a partir de là qu'avait commenté sa lente déchéance. Au début, il prenait une nourrice, rentrait tard le soir. Puis quand Ziva et Tali avaient grandi, il s'était mis à ne plus rentrer du tout, prétextant paperasse et travail assommant.

Et l'inévitable s'était produit. Les filles avaient grandit. Il les avait laissées partir en Amérique, ce n'était qu'une petite semaine de vacances, après tout. Mais il y avait eu cet américain. Au début, il s'était dit que ce gosse n'était qu'un quelconque Kevin ou Jack dont sa fille se serait éprise, une simple amourette d'enfants. Mais non.

Eli aurait du se douter que Ziva ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Si il avait réussi a se renseigner, si il avait réussi à découvrir le nom du petit, ils auraient peut-être pus éviter la tempête  
Mais c'était également a cette époque qu'il avait eu son accident. Une balle dans le bras, rien de grave. Mais une terrible prise de conscience. Et pas forcement dans le bon sens.  
A partir de ce moment là, le directeur du Mossad s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus aussi jeune et fringant. Il était vulnérable.

Avait alors commencé sa longue descente aux enfers. Buvant, laissant la direction des opérations a ses subordonnés, affichant toujours un visage froid et impassible quelque soient les circonstances. Les quelques parcelles d'humanité qu'il lui restaient avaient été gommées le jour ou il avait appris. Que sa propre fille l'avait trahis. Que même les siens ne semblaient plus lui obéir.  
Il se souvenait vaguement être rentré chez lui, ce soir là. Pour une fois. Il avait vu Tali. Il s'était emporté contre elle, il le savait et ses bleus le lui rappelaient aisément.  
Oui, une chose était sure, Eli David n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et face à sa fille et à ce "Tony" qui le regardaient d'un mélange teinté de défi et de fierté, il se sentait impuissant. Personne ne pouvait nier l'amour qui liait les deux adolescents tellement il était fort. Rendant presque jaloux de leur bonheur toute personne se trouvant à coté.  
Il lui fallait des réponses. Il leva la main vers les officiers du Mossad.

**- Baissez vos armes. Moi et monsieur DiNozzo allons avoir une petite conversation, dans mon bureau.**

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

**- Seuls.**

* * *

Ne me tuez pas par pitié ! x) Je mérite une petite review, quand même ? Siouplééééé. *yeux de chien battus*

A demain, j'espère, sinon, à dans deux semaine ! ;)


	22. Pacte avec le diable

**_Hello people ! Je suis... désolée. *se fait toute petite* Mais j'ai été atteinte, de ce que certains auteurs appellent "syndrome de la page blanche". Et puis les vacances, tout ça... Enfin, criez moi dessus si ça vous fait plaisir, mais maintenant ça va mieux ! :D_**

**_Merci à MarieCeline sans qui je crois vraiment que ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! :) Et aussi merci à Lil's pour le titre du chapitre ;) Et évidemment, une grande hola pour vos reviews ! JE VOUS AIMEEEEE ! _**

**_La fameuse discussion Eli/Tony... Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Pacte avec le diable**

Eli David poussa précipitamment la porte de son bureau, donnant une tape sur le dos pour le faire avancer. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne.

Alors qu'il poussait sans ménagement le jeune garçon sur la chaise la plus proche, le directeur du Mossad attrapa une télécommande et désactiva le système de vidéo-surveillance. Ce n'était pas un adolescent amoureux et désarmé qui risquait de le menacer.

**- Tu as vu ce que je viens de faire ? Nous sommes seuls. Entre hommes, cracha-t-il d'une traite. **

Mal à l'aise, Tony se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il avait entraperçu Eli David quelque fois, et le connaissais au travers des portraits que lui avait dépeint Ziva. Malgré tout, l'homme en face de lui l'intimidait, et le fait qu'il soit le directeur d'une des plus puissantes agences de renseignement au monde n'était pas forcément très rassurant.

Le directeur posa les mains sur son bureau, rapprochant son visage du jeune homme.

**- Mettons les choses au point, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "éloigne toi de ma fille" ? **

Devant le silence de son prisonnier, il poursuivit, le visage qui se voulait impassible, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa colère.

**- Alors ? Explique moi. Quelles sont les motivations d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior ? A moins que ça soit encore un coup foireux de ton stupide père irresponsable ?**

A ces derniers mots, Tony devint écarlate. Certes, son père avait fait des erreurs, certes, il lui en avait souvent voulu, mais il ne supportait pas d'entendre ces insultes.

**- Vous ne connaissez pas mon père ! **Hurla-t-il.

Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres d'Eli. Il avait réussi a l'énerver. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

**- Soit, si tu le dis, même je pense que tu serais surpris d'apprendre certaines choses... Mais nous avons à faire, et si peu de temps.**

Le directeur du Mossad plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.  
**  
- Pourquoi tourne-tu autour de ma fille ? Pourquoi fais tu tout cela pour elle ? **

**- Cela semble pourtant évidemment,** murmura Tony. **Je l'aime !**

Le garçon avait dit ça avec une sincérité désarmante, pourtant, Eli persistait dans sa mauvaise foi.

**- Vraiment ? **Lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

**- Oui. Je l'aime,** répéta l'italien. **Je suis amoureux de Ziva David, votre fille. Cela ne vous semble assez clair, peut-être ?**

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, l'adolescent se tassa contre le dossier de son siège, reculant discrètement sa chaise. Il venait de provoquer le directeur David, et il craignait que les conséquences ne soient très peu agréables.

A sa grande surprise, l'israélien partit d'un rire tonitruant. Un rire qui sonnait faux, pas le genre de rire qu'on lance quand on vient de sortir une bonne blague. Un rire gras, surement abimé par l'alcool et la cigarette.

**- Mon garçon, tu est bien trop jeune pour te rendre compte de ce que tu dis ! J'ai déjà entendu des idioties pareilles de la bouche de ma fille, l'autre jour. Tu sais que je vais finir par y croire, a force ? Non mais franchement !**

Un sourire carnassier éclaira alors le visage d'Eli. Une idée germait dans sa tête, et Tony le voyait bien. Il voulait fuir de cet endroit, il voulait partir et ne plus jamais revoir cet homme. Mais il devait rester, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour Ziva.

**- Je vais te proposer un marché. **

Le garçon tendit l'oreille, espérant peut-être y voir là une porte de sortie.

**- Si tu veux un jour la revoir, tu vas devoir faire exactement tout ce que je te dit. Je m'en fiche que ça soit illégal, à l'encontre de tes principes, ou que tu sois déjà occupé, c'est ta seule chance de revoir ma fille. Si, et seulement si, tu me satisfais, alors vous pourrez éventuellement vous revoir. Tu est malin. Tu pourrais faire un très bon agent du Mossad, avec un peu d'entrainement... Par contre, si tu me déçois... Pouf pouf, premier avion pour Washington. A moins que nous réglions ca de façon plus radicale.  
Alors ? Tu dois bien être capable de tout ça, si tu "l'aime" vraiment. **

Il marqua une pause théâtrale pour ménager son discours.

**- Maintiens tu tes propos ? Accepte-tu mon marché ? Il est bien entendu que si tu refuses, je ferais en sorte que tu ne tourne plus autour d'elle. Par tout les moyens, fit-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dents de requins. **

Tony le savait bien, accepter ce contrat le mènerait a sa perte. Mais c'était sa seule chance. Il devait gagner du temps. Il devait trouver des alliés, organiser quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire devant quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ?  
Avait-il le choix, de toute façon ? La situation était simple. Soit il acceptait, soit il mourrait, Eli le lui avait bien fait comprendre.  
L'italien prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer d'une voix assurée.

**- J'accepte. **

Le directeur du Mossad souriait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. En grand diplomate, les bureaux laqués étaient son terrain de jeu, et la négociation son arme favorite. Même s'il devait avouer que ce garçon n'était pas vraiment un adversaire coriace.

**- Très bien, lanca-t-il en se frottant les mains. Ta première mission sera donc de finir le travail de ta "bien aimée" : éliminer ton père.**

* * *

_**AIPM, AIPM... J'espère que ça vous a plus... Une review ? Même si c'est pour me poulper ? *air de chien battu***_


	23. chapter 23

**Bonjouur a tous!**

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser aux rares personnes qui suivent encore ma fic et a qui j'ai fait une fausse joie en postant ça. **Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.** C'est juste une mise au clair. Enfin, en fait, c'est juste pour vous dire, que oui c'est définitif, j'abandonne ma fic. C'est sur que j'aurais pu rien vous dire, et laisser ma fic et mon compte inutilisé comme je le faisais depuis 6 mois. Mais c'est une review qui m'a fais me réveiller.. Je devrais déja pas arrêter comme ça, sans finir, mais abandonner sans explication ça se faisait encore moins. Fallait que je vous dise aurevoir, que je poste ici une derniere fois..

Faut que j'vous dise que a fait partie intégrante de ma vie pendant une bonne année. C'était vraiment une belle expérience, et elle m'a surtout permis de rencontrer des personnes incroyables.. Je pense a tout les gens que j'ai rencontré sur le forum AIPM. Hommage a tout les nouveaux qui n'ont pas connu la période de l'AIPM, des poulpes, des clones, des écureuils, des vases de milan, toutes ces conneries qu'on a pu sortir. Sans vous foutre le seum, vous avez loupé le meilleur. Je me rappelle et je me rappellerai toujours de Marie (ma plus belle rencontre grace à NCIS), de Ad, des Jones, de PBG, de Laure, de Gwen et de tout les autres qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, qui m'ont engueulé pour que j'écrive la suite, bref tout ceux qui m'ont supporté. Ah oui, j'oubliais, y'avait aussi MIRANDA.

Mais j'imagine que tout le monde grandis et change au bout d'un moment.. Moi, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai commencé par louper un épisode de NCIS, puis deux, pour finir par arrêter complètement. Et c'est dur d'écrire quand on est plus a fond dedans. Je sais pas trop ce qui a fait que je me désintéressai, enfin si je sais, j'ai eu une nouvelle passion, et puis ben je crois que ce Tiva qui tournait en rond a finit par me faire péter les plombs (voila! C'est la faute aux scénaristes.) et puis, FF a tellement changé. Ca m'a fait flipper, quand j'y suis retourné pour la première fois depuis longteeemps, je reconnaissais aucun auteur. Enfin evidemment on a les inconditionnels, PBG et Gwen, hein, mais regardez Marie, Ad, et j'vous parle meme pas de Firesey, elles sont parties elles aussi. J'ai l'impression que notre génération s'efface peu à peu, pour laisser la place à du sang neuf en fait.. Eum, enfin c'est un peu ridicule là j'vous parle comme une mémé de 90 ans alors que je suis surement plus jeune que la plupart d'entre vous (oui j'ai 13 ans et non je ne passe pas mon bac hein PBG :p) Enfin, c'est pour vous dire que je reconnais plus la section NCIS, et que ça me fait bizarre. Quand on sait que je connaissais par coeur toutes les fics Tiva. :o

Voilaaa, tout ce blabla inutile que personne n'aura lu, pour vous expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je pars. J'avais pas envie de vous laisser tomber comme ça alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Pour tout ceux qui ont envie qu'on reste en contact, j'ai facebook, j'ai twitter hein. Pour tout les 'anciens', pour tout les malades de l'AIPM avec qui j'ai passé des nuits à déconner, je vous aime. Pour tout les nouveaux, si il y en a qui ont lu ça (et qui n'auront surement rien compris), ben si vous arrivez à faire aussi bien que nous, à nouer des liens aussi forts avec des personnes qui habitent a 500 kilomètres, à avoir autant de délires et à passer autant de bons moments, sérieusement je vous félicite. Et surtout, surtout, pour tout ceux qui m'ont lu, pour tout ceux qui ont suivi les aventures de mini-Tony et mini-Ziva qui habitent chacun à un bout du monde avec des papas pas cools, enfin si vous avez lu '1jprttlavie', quoi, **JE VOUS EN REMERCIE SINCEREMENT**! je veux que vous sachiez que je n'arrete pas d'écrire, j'ai recommencé une fic dans un autre fandom, et l'écriture c'est ma passion et rien ne me fera arrêter. Ah oui, et puis avant de finir, j'ai quand même une petite surprise. Un truc que j'ai retrouvé dans mes dossiers, quelque chose que j'avais écrit y'a vraimeeeent longtemps, ça vaut pas grand chose mais bon c'est au chapitre suivant.


	24. Chapter 24

_Inspiré de la chanson Une Belle Histoire de Michel Fugain._

C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire  
C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui  
Un père en voyage, lui il voulait tout voir  
Son frère à elle était parti, oui parti  
Alors qu'elle pleurait, il la consola bien  
Juste deux enfants en pleine errance  
C'était sans doute un jour de chance  
Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main  
Un cadeau de la providence  
Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain

Puis ils ont joué, là-bas, près du rocher  
Se laissant porter par les courants  
Se sont racontés leur vies qui commençaient  
Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, des enfants  
Qui eux au moins n'avaient besoin de rien  
Connaissant pourtant les souffrances  
C'était pour eux un jour de chance  
Ils cueillirent le ciel au creux de leurs mains  
Comme on cueille la providence  
Refusant de penser au lendemain

C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire  
C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui  
Un père en voyage, lui il voulait tout voir  
Son frère à elle était parti, oui parti  
Ils se sont quittés, leurs rires enfantins  
Résonnant sans aucune violence  
C'était fini le jour de chance  
Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin  
Saluèrent la providence  
Se donnant un baiser mais rien qu'un

Il prit l'avion mais il avait de l'espoir  
Elle est rentrée chez elle, y croyait aussi  
C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire  
C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui

* * *

Ca vaut pas grand chose, je vous l'avait dit. J'ai écris ça l'été dernier, un soir ou j'arrivais pas à dormir il me semble.. Mais bon, de toute façon il est mieux posté ici qu'au fond de mes dossiers.

Voilà, mon blabla est vraiment fini cette fois. Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu. Je vous aime. **AUREVOIR.**


End file.
